Hurting, Haunted, Hunted, Healing?
by Alasse Greyhame
Summary: What happens when a stranger finds a beaten and left for dead Magneto? What could happen when those who beat him come back? What use could someone else have for Magneto? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hurting, Haunted, Hunted, Healing? By Alasse Greyhame

Please be kind this is my first time posting here. Gwyneth is my character. All others belong to their original owners not me I'm just borrowing them. I don't have any money so please don't sue. This first chapter contains Marvel Comics characters and I might broaden this to include other characters from other fandoms. But only Gwyneth is mine.

() signify thoughts

She'd found him on the lakeshore that morning. Whoever had beaten him certainly hadn't intended that he should be breathing now. The damage was horrible.

(Why would anyone do this? The people that had done this felt wrong their trail broke up heading in all the compass points probably to confuse each other or keep each other from following? The feelings she sensed were extreme anger, bitterness and betrayal came from the different trails and the man in front of her. )

She threw a cautious look around and a tentative push of power only to be reaffirmed that only herself and the injured man were present.

(Well, to work.)

If anyone would have been about they would seen a flash of silver blue fire reach skyward. It enveloped the injured man and healed him at least of his physical wounds anyway. She heard him muttering, "Help me, please children help me." There was pain there, regret, and that sense of betrayal. She did try to move but couldn't quite make it and thought

(Stupid, you just healed the 2nd worst beating you've ever seen why did you think you could move yourself and him just like that.)

The Next Morning

He was still muttering to himself Why? And Help me, children please help me?

(Children? Should I move him then. They might be looking….)

The thought was never finished. Someone, something hit her and knocked her down, while down she grabbed a handful of gravel and sand. She waited half kneeling, half lying over the still semiconscious man.

"Why?!" came a voice.

"**Why him!?** Don't you know what he's done? Who he is?"

"No, and I don't give a crap. He was hurt and still is mentally speaking. And whoever did this can't want him or need him I do." the woman answered.

"For what?" sneered the first speaker.

"A friend." Came the answer.

This shocked the other man enough to give her the opening she wanted she threw the gravel and sand and along with this a roundhouse kick that knocked him out cold. She then sensed another coming from the southwest and moving fast not as fast as he had but then it was time to go anyway.

She picked up her "patient" and began moving north. Trying as much as possible to leave no traces of which way they had gone. (Well friend you certainly have enemies and no mistake. If they're all as implacable as the one to the southwest we'll have trouble.) While moving she kept talking to the wounded man hoping to bring him fully awake and hoping he'd be able to tell her something about what, who, and why he'd been attacked.

Meanwhile back at the lake…

"Wake up idiot!"

"Ugh, what happened?"

"I don't know genius! I was hoping you could tell me. Besides the obvious, you're out cold and we've lost **him.**"

"Do they know he's still alive?"

"I don't think so brother but for mother's sake let's find **him** and finish it, which is what I thought we had done the last time."

"Which way did he go?"

"I don't know."

"What!?!"

"I know there a woman with him."

"One of his stupid followers."

"No, a stranger."

"Not one of Xavier's fools, then, I take it."

"No sister but please, watch your mouth. Don't forget they've got two of the world's most powerful telepaths and they have helped us more than once."

"Ha, four of them helped us to beat him down. Foolish brother, I don't care if they do hear. They don't rule the world."

"Neither do we."

"At least we aren't wanted criminals."

"Only by the good graces of the Avengers, sister, and I've not noticed any of them being exactly our best friends lately either."

"_**Enough!!!!!**_ Pietro Maximoff stop fooling around and use the brain God gave you! Which way would you go given the fact that there are no visible traces which means our "friend" could possibly fly or teleport."

Pietro thought but not immediately about his sister's question. (She was never like this before. She resembles our father more than ever with that look on her face.)

"I'm waiting brother."

"Well Wanda, I would've have gone that way toward those mountains."

"Good, shall we go?"

"Home?" was the hopeful question.

"No, idiot! Not home! We've got to be sure **he** won't come back to haunt us again. Now come on."

Pietro sighed and began to shake when he remembered what exactly they had done to their father.

"Stop that moron!"

"Huh? Stop what?"

"You're regretting what we did. Did **he** ever show regret for what he did to us even after he knew about us."

"Honestly, Wanda, I don't think we ever gave him the chance to prove anything to us and I can't forget the look on his face when we attacked. I feel horrible"

"Well stop feeling "horrible" we've reached the cave."

And it was true they had reached the cave. In front of the cave was a peaceful looking lake it was fed by a stream and it ran down the foothills feeding the other lake. Inside the cave they found their father and his mysterious benefactor. They both stared. Their father was semi conscious and still muttering to himself but now it was unintelligible. There was a jagged wound running down the side of face that had been healed but it just looked horrible or maybe Pietro thought he just had a guilty conscience. The benefactor was a woman she had hair that looked like autumn leaves and her eyes were closed. She was dressed in plain clothes which had obviously seen much wear and tear and careful mending. Just behind the sleepers was a ruined bridge and what looked like a never-ending chasm.

"Perfect" said Wanda.

And with that she used her magic to pick up both sleepers and throw them over the edge.

"And that takes care of that. Now brother, we can go "home"." Wanda sneered.

Pietro could only nod. He didn't think that that was that he had the sneaking feeling that it was only the beginning.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the hole…

His first thought, (I can't see. Why can't I see?) Then he remembered. The dreadful moment when… He started to shake and then cry. He jumped when out of the dark came.

"Ugh, bloody little… Hey are you alright?"

"I.I.I don't think so." Came the answer.

"Where are we?"

"At the bottom of the chasm."

"Oh that sounds wonderful."

"Actually it probably means, that they think we're dead and that could be a big blessing."

"My name is Erik Lensherr by the way."

"Mine is Gwyneth Holmes."

"Well I suppose I should thank you for my life. Although at this point, I can't think of one reason why; why did you save me anyway?"

"I was told to do it in a dream."

"Oh really?!"

"Yes, I was to bring you here and …"

Then a white flash interrupts this conversation.

Well what do you think? Utter crap? Should I give up and just continue reading other people's work. If anyone likes this I might write more. But let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Purpose?

My first disclaimer still holds true, the Marvel Characters are not mine. I just borrow them for a little while. I also need to add that LOTR is not mine either. All credit for that universe belongs to the Professor Tolkien.

After the flash had subsided, both Gwyneth and Eric looked around with interest. What they saw was a circle of stones, surrounded by a wide flat grassy plain. Far in the distance, mountains could be seen and both thought they smelled the sea. While they were still looking around them they suddenly became aware of another presence behind them.

"Enjoying the view?"

What they saw when they turned was an old man but both could tell he was more than just an old man. He radiated a power that was more than their own.

"Yes," answered Eric, "we are. But where are we? And why have you brought us here?"

"Direct as ever." smiled the old man. "Do you have nothing to add?"

"I saw this place in my dream. So no, I do not have anything to add because I know you'll tell us the answers eventually. Besides its beautiful here I'm happy to look."

"I'm sorry to bring us back to why…"

"But why?" came the old man. "Well I'll tell you. I brought you here because Eric you needed a change and Gwyneth belongs here."

"'Belongs here' me? How?"

"Your mother was born here and your father came from Eric's world."

"A change?! Compared to being beaten nearly to death by your own children and former friends this is a wonderful change. But that still doesn't explain the why."

"Well," the old man started.

"Eric, listen to me the why is not as important as you think right now. We are needed here that much I can feel." Gwyneth interrupted. And then blushed and apologized to the old man.

"It's all right. You put the matter quite nicely. You are needed. There are some who want to bring the world to darkness and I need you to stop them."

"Aren't your own heroes enough? Why did you need me? I've tried many times to take

over my own world. I've been a murderer, radical, and many other things."

"But…." Gwyneth started.

"NO! Don't try to defend what I've done! It served a cause I thought was right but all it really did was make things worse for the rest of my people and it cost me my wife,

children and any friends I can recall having." Eric half sobbed half screamed.

"I was going to say it has made you stronger." Gwyneth said softly.

"Yes." The old man agreed. "It has made you stronger and you are now more ready to deal with the task I have for you both now that you have admitted this about yourself."

With a sigh Eric said, "What is this task you keep mentioning but never actually saying what it is. And you never did answer my questions about your own heroes."

The old man laughed, "Ha! I told them you would be this way." I'll try to give you the answer they gave me. We are needed to guide, mentor, protect as needed mankind but we are not to impose our will over them or force them to be our slaves."

"Curious but all these things you've said I have done at one time or another. Why do your superiors want me?"

"And me?" Gwyneth asked.

"Both of you are wanted for your gifts. Your mutant powers aside. Your both have leadership skills, battlefield experience, as well as diplomacy."

"Hehheh, my diplomacy skills are somewhat suspect. You had to have seen what happened with the Russian ambassador." Gwyneth added with heavy sarcasm.

"I heard about that." Eric said.

"Well I didn't explain."

Gwyneth looked to Eric for help he smiled at her and said, "Alright I'll tell him. What she did was come into a formal diplomatic dinner covered in blood and mud and dumped his equally filthy lover on the table and proceeding to tell all present exactly what his lover had done per his orders to betray the people he was schmoozing up to and took his head for it."

"You should find friends with at least one group of the people we shall meet."

"We?!?" came two voices.

"Yes," smiled the old man, "I'm coming with you."

"Oh, are we leaving now? It's a pity. I wanted to explore this place." Gwyneth said sadly

"Yes, we are leaving now. I'm sorry." said the old man.

"Look here we can't go around calling you old man all the time." Eric said.

"You can call me Gandalf." Came the smiling answer.

_Meanwhile back at the lake…_

When Wand and Pietro made it back to their small plane, there was a ringing cell phone awaiting them.

"You answer it Wanda."

"What's wrong with you answering it. Are you arms broken?"

"No, but you're supposed to by yourself on this mission you made up and I was supposed to be in Genoshah, working on the Hammer Bay reconstruction."

"Oh, I forgot."

When the phone was answered, both twins were surprised as to who it was.

"Hello, Wanda." purred Jean Grey. "The Professor was using Cerebro and was surprised to detect your father's mutant signature and an amazing power surge. He asked me to tell you he expects you here in two days to explain what the hell happened. Bye now."

"That bitch." snapped Wanda

"Wanda, please."

"Don't be a whiner Pietro. We are expected back to the Avengers tomorrow. So we don't have to go to Xavier's."

At this the phone rang again.

"Hello Wanda, I know Pietro is with you and not where he was supposed to be. And now to the fun part the X Men have asked to "borrow" you for awhile. And I've told them it alright with me. Next time both of you obey orders. Captain America out."

"W-W-Wanda?"

"Yes, Pietro?"

"I told you so."


	3. Chapter 3

_Marvel Comics characters belong to them and the LOTR characters belong to Professor Tolkien. 006 makes a small cameo and he of course belongs to the Bond folks. I'm just borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I'm finished. I don't have any money. Please don't sue. One more thing for my purposes Crimson Dawn never happened to Psylocke so she still has her telepathic powers._

Pietro didn't think he was a coward but he had to admit he was scared to go inside these gates. The X Mansion was beautiful as always. The grounds beautifully kept. Well when you had someone who could control the weather and loved to garden what else could you expect. He sneaked a glance at his sister. She didn't appear to be nervous or scared at all. It really wasn't fair.

"Wanda push the call button. We might as well get this over with."

"Shut up Pietro!"

"No I don't have to. You started this and now we have to reap the whirlwind."

"I don't believe you! What about our mother? What about her pain? What about all those years of emotional abuse as _**his **_soldiers? I think I could hate you right now you pathetic little loser! At least _**he**_ never behaved this way."

"Oh so now you like father."

"At least one of you is willing to admit Eric Magnus Lensherr is your father." Came the oddly disembodied voice of Professor Xavier. "I'm sending Wolverine and Cyclops to meet you. Please wait at the gate."

"But Professor we've always been welcome before." Pietro said.

" Ah but that was before you nearly killed my friend and your father, convinced some of my X Men to help you do so at a time which was hardly convenient given some facts that you weren't aware of but will be shortly. And given the fact that what you did is hardly relevant to the supposed crimes your sister keeps spouting as her reasons for what amounts to attempted murder. I don't think you will ever be exactly welcome here again."

"And I'm not exactly happy you called me a bitch, Wanda. If _**anyone **_deserves that title it's you." Came Jean's voice.

"Wanda, you might hate me right now but it can't compare to what I feel at this moment."

"Oh do shut up, Pietro. You're being such a whiner. Gambit, Rogue, Angel, and Psylocke helped us. They're in trouble too."

"But Wanda they may be in trouble but at least two of them don't have real reasons to be angry with father. The other two might have their own reasons but the Professor is right it was attempted murder. Patricide, no less. I can't believe that mother no matter what happened to her would've agreed with what we did."

"I sure has hell don't." came a rumbling growl from Wolverine "Magneto may have done some rotten things in his time and I have tried to kill myself a couple of times in battle. I sure as hell wouldn't have jumped him when he was minding his own business and not causing any trouble."

"Oh you would defend him Wolverine! He worked with you and the other X Men for a while. And you can't tell me you knew everything he had done to our mother." Wanda exclaimed.

"I have the privilege of calling your father both my friend and one of my enemies." Wolverine replied,

"Wolverine, we're wasting time. The Professor and Jean want to talk to these two" Cyclops cut in.

"Yer right Cyke. Let's take 'em to Charlie. I want to hear this. I've bet Beast a case of Twinkies vs. a case of Molson's that these two can't come up with any real reason beyond childish hate for what they did."

"I'll take a piece of that. But you have to toss in Little Debbie Oatmeal Cookies."

"I'd never have believed you to be a sugar freak. Cyke.

"Believe it man. I just burn it all off chasing you around in the team workouts. But don't tell Bobby. He bought five big boxes of those last week and still hasn't figured out whose been taking them he believes its Remy or Hank."

"You're secrets safe with me Scott." Wolverine chuckled.

"If you two are finished." Wanda snapped, "I want to know why Captain America gave us up to you?"

"He gave you up Witchy, because Cap is honorable. No matter what Magneto has done he didn't deserve what you did." Wolverine retorted.

"Enough chatter Wolverine! I want to see them today if possible." Came the Professor's slightly irritated voice.

They had reached the house at this time. The twins got to see the foyer of the X Mansion before everything went black.

"That actually hurt."

"Awww quit whining Scott. It only hurts because you quit those boxing exercises in the Danger Room. I actually enjoyed that."

"You would enjoy it. Logan."

"Logan is not alone in his enjoyment of hitting those brats. I'd like to 'hit' them myself." Came Storm's voice

Scott was amazed at this statement usually Storm abhorred any and all violence except when strictly necessary in the line of duty and sometimes even then she tried to avoid it.

He was even more surprised to see Logan's reaction. Logan's eyes had gone red and he was shaking but whether it was suppressed excitement or anger Scott didn't know.

"Ro, you can't talk like that. It conjures images better left in other rooms, darlin'." Logan managed to rasp.

"Oh good grief." Came an exasperated Jean Grey. "Leave your relationship alone for now. We have work to do. Knocking out the wonder brats is chump change compared to what they did. And we only have Remy's, Rogue's, Warren's, and Betsy's side of it. Let's get theirs, while they're still out of it."

"I have to say Scott. I love it when she talks like that."

"Remember, Logan, 'Stay away from my girl.'"

"Ha! 'If you have to say that then she wouldn't be your girl.' Besides Ro is more then enough to handle."

"Watch it mister. I know where you sleep." Storm replied laughing

"Oh brother!" Jean exclaimed

"Hey Hank!" Logan called, "We have some 'friends' for you to hook up to Cerebro."

"Oh really Logan?" Henry McCoy asked. "I would've said that our four teammates were friends. Wanda and Pietro have never really been friendly."

"Not even when you were with the Avengers Henry?" asked Storm.

"Not even then, my dear Ororo. They were clannish if you can count two people as a clan. They have had their ups and downs and certainly some tragedy in their lives and they have never seemed to want to get past the whole 'Magneto is my father. He abused me! Pity me!' routine."

All the time he was talking Henry McCoy had been hooking the twins up to Cerebro. When he was finished he said, "All right Professor, they're ready."

"Good. Let's begin."

And begin they did. What they saw was Magneto standing beside a lake. He was apparently looking at something in the water or just thinking. The next thing they saw was Rogue flying at top speed and slamming into Magneto sending him flying over and then into the lake, where apparently he began to sink due to unconsciousness. At this point, Angel swooped in and pulled Magneto out of the water and Psylocke 'woke' him up.

She then used her powers to bind him to a tree. Then Gambit came into the picture he used his staff to hit Magneto several times and he charged several rocks and threw them at Magneto as well. Apparently, satisfied with this he went to stand beside Rogue. After Gambit had finished Psylocke used her psychic knife on their 'enemy' and stepped back to stand beside Gambit but she was obviously keeping Magneto bound to the tree. Angel punched Magneto a few times but apparently didn't feel like doing anything more. So he too went to stand beside his teammates. Then Rogue came up and hit Magneto two more times. This is when the twins came into the picture and if the X Men hits hadn't been bad enough the twins just unloaded. Every dirty trick they had ever learned was used and few more than most of the X Men hadn't seen. It was absolutely brutal. This had gone on for hours now it had been early evening when they had found Magneto it was now well after midnight now maybe closer to one or two in the morning. It didn't look like the X Men team members had done much the twins outburst was sickening the X Men. Rogue looked like she wanted to cry where before she had been angry. Psylocke looked more like she wanted to hit the twins. Suddenly Magneto slumped to the ground. That was the clue that Betsy had stopped holding him to the tree. Angel and Gambit looked like they were disgusted and they both moved forward and grabbed the twins. Psylocke threatened them with her psychic knife. Rogue carefully turned Magneto onto his side blood was beginning to puddle on the ground. Rogue was crying now and she looked angry and was telling Betsy something when everyone's heads turned to look behind them. There was a silver-blue white flash behind them and everyone took off.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Beast used his favorite expression.

Scott looked around the room at his fellow teammates. Storm was crying and Logan was comforting her but at the same time he was growling and his eyes were red. Logan was pissed off. Scott assumed it was only the fact that Storm was present was keeping Logan under control. Jean was wrapped in fiery Phoenix flames and she looked both sad and angry. The Professor was sitting in his chair seemingly staring at nothing but Scott guessed he was looking for his friend. Scott noticed that his hands thought were clenched into fists and a vein was pulsing in the side of his head. The last time Scott had seen the Professor this angry was the time that Bobby and Jubilee had made the swimming pool a gigantic Jell-O mold. Lime Jell-O at that. Scott considered himself for a moment or two. Was he angry? Yes, at the brutality of the attack. Magneto had always been an enemy for him but he had heard Storm and even Wolverine speak of the time that Magneto had been headmaster with respect and even slight affection, so whatever his crimes had been he hadn't deserved that especially from his own children. He remembered the look on Magneto's face confusion and pain and grief. He turned his attention to the twins what could have motivated them to do this. Wanda had always seemed to him to be a grade A bitch. Beautiful, yes, but twisted somehow. He was beginning to wonder if she might be crazy. Pietro had reasons to be angry with his father especially considering the time Magneto's crazed followers had kidnapped his child and then there was the whole Genoshah thing. Pietro had been willing to follow his father's orders to a point. So when had this sudden I hate Daddy phase happened? Scott's best guess was that Wanda had egged it all on. But what was her motive?

"You ask questions I'd like to know the answers to myself, Scott." Professor X replied.

"Wha..? Oh right."

"Good grief, Scott. Telepaths can read minds remember." Jean retorted.

"Give him a break Red. That ain't an easy thing to watch. Even for me and I should be used to that kind o'stuff. Lord knows I've done enough of it in my time." Logan rumbled.

"Professor, What do we do know?" Storm asked shakily

"If I knew, I would gladly tell you, Ororo."

" Oho! Sneaky doesn't become you Wanda. You're not unconscious anymore so quit faking." Beast remarked.

"How did you know?" Wanda asked sounding genuinely curious for once and not sarcastic.

"Well first off, the computer told me you were coming to two minutes ago. And secondly your pheromones changed slightly as you came back to the land of living. Thirdly…"

"Oh give it a rest Hank!" Logan exploded. "Neither one of 'em deserves nice treatment after what we saw."

"Oh really Wolverine?! What about your precious teammates! What did you do to them?" asked Pietro slightly stung by the tone of Wolverine's voice.

"Don't wet yourself kid. I won't bite. Traitors taste plain awful. I'd rather eat Jubilee's attempts at cooking than you."

"Traitor?!" came two voices.

"Yes, you simple minded little fools. Traitors it is. "snapped Professor Xavier.

"Why what did we do?" asked Wanda Who now looked genuinely worried.

"Shall I tell them Professor?" Jean asked.

"Holy crap. I thought you weren't able to do that anymore?!" Pietro sputtered

Jean was still surrounded by a fiery halo and her eyes let off little sparks.

"Why would you care what I can do? I don't think you two have ever cared for anyone except yourselves." Jean hissed.

"Jean." sighed the Professor

"Sorry, sir. Why traitor you asked, Pietro. Well it just so happens you were brainwashed by Mystique to attack your father to get him out of the way."

"What in the world do you mean? We haven't seen Mystique in ages! I haven't been brainwashed! Father deserved what he got! He never loved us! He used us as soldiers for his stupid war with humanity! He hurt our mother!" Wanda screamed.

The sound of a slap rang through the room.

"SHUT UP!!! You whining, canting, backstabbing little bitch!" roared Professor X

The whole room looked startled.

"Your father was and is my dearest friend. You will mind what you say or I'll have you gagged you stupid hate-filled little cow! Jean and I are the telepaths here and if we say you been brainwashed, then you've been fucking brainwashed! We also say you're traitors because through your actions you've deprived us of not one but two able leaders. When open season is about to be declared on us."

The other X Men looked surprised at this extreme change in behavior from their leader but they put it down to worry for his friend and their situation.

"It-it- it just can't be!" stuttered Wanda

"Oh yes it can honey." Jean stated still amazed at her mentor's use of language and surprising change of tactics.

"Two leaders, sir?" Scott asked.

"Yes, Scott two leaders. The flash, the one that everyone ran from don't you remember where you saw it before?"

"Oh Goddess! Not Gwyneth! I thought the Russians killed her." Storm said.

"Kill Gwyneth? That girl got more lives than the carcajou there." came a voice they all knew.

"Gambit!"

"The one and only. Mes amis."

"Remy, I don't claim to be denser then any other person in the room, quite the opposite in fact but how in the heck did you get out of your cell!" Beast exclaimed.

"I picked de lock, Monsieur Bete."replied Gambit calmly.

"Remy ain't the only one who's out of their cell sugar." came Rogue's well- known drawl

"Not at all love." Psylocke stated

"You guys really need to spend some more money on those locks. If you don't have any spare cash I'll loan you the money." Warren quipped

The rest of the X Men stared at their teammates in a kind of daze.

"If you be wonderin' how we got out of de cells Monsieur Bete." Gambit began

"**HELLO**!!X Dweebs! Who in blazes is this Gwyneth person?" Wanda snapped

"Some people can not be civil." Betsy sniffed

"Gwyneth is Gwyneth Trevelyan. She married one Alec Trevelyan who was a spy for the British at one point of his career. He then became the leader of the Janus syndicate and died under mysterious circumstances in Cuba several years ago." Beast read off the computer screen. "It also states that before she left she had a promising career in the British Army. The SAS in fact, rose to the rank of major. The file says that she was approached in Russia by a highly placed Red Army officer with a 'request' to join his unit, her response, 'Sod off quincehead.'"

Rogue giggled at this and asked, "Beast what in tarnation is a quincehead?"

"It's actually a member of the rose family. It's used for jellies and things. I never did care for it myself." Betsy said softly

"Thanks, **Beast**." Rogue laughed.

"Hello morons! If you're going to let them loose what about us?" Wanda complained

Another slap and a growl rumbled through the room this time. "Wake up Witchy! They've earned the right to be here and be with us." Logan half spoke half growled

"They did the same thing we did." Pietro said

"Not exactly, wonder brats." Jean said "when we watched the tape these X Men attacked Magneto yes. But they didn't beat him nearly to death with such obvious relish as this."

And with that Jean replayed the whole tape from start to finish. At the end of it Pietro looked sick and Wanda scared.

"We didn't know. She gave some kind of pill. She said it wouldn't do any harm it would only help us see clearer." Wanda said

"This was 'seeing clearly'" the Professor said coldly. He replayed the part where one of Wanda's hex bolts hit Magneto in the head causing the shield he had tried to form go out. The vicious, victorious grin that split Wanda's face. "I want to know Wanda Maximoff. Who is she?" asked the Professor.

"She had blond hair, blue eyes, she was tall." Pietro said.

"Please, after she gave it to us everything became hazy. It became harder and harder and harder to concentrate on our own thoughts. She told us he'd made our mother suffer. He'd used us in his war. We needed to show him who was boss and then we'd be free." Wanda repeated all this her voice went slower and softer as if repeating what she was hearing. Her body began to sag in the restraints. She collapsed.

"Why us Professor? Why?" Pietro half sobbed.

It was Wolverine who answered, "If it was Mystique she knew only you two would ever have a chance in hell of beatin' Magnus."

"Yes son, what Logan says is true. Mystique would have heard about the affection Magnus placed on both of you." Xavier said

"Professor, what I can't figure out is how if Mama brainwashed these two how'd we get suckered into this?" asked Rogue

"I don't know Rogue. It's something that will have to be researched at a later date."

"How would she have heard about this affection our father placed on us?" Pietro asked with unbelief apparent in his voice.

"Boy," Logan said, "Do you honestly think that with your dad's power if he'd known of your existence either of you would have ever been apart from ever."

"That doesn't show how Mystique knew that we could hurt him."

"Yes it does too you dang fool." Rogue said "Magnus would tell Kitty and some of the other New Mutants stories about you two he was so proud of you Kitty said."

"Why would he be proud of what we did then? We were terrorists and worse."

"Silly child." Storm said, "He wasn't proud of what you'd done. He was proud of you for finally following your hearts and having the courage to leave his path."

"Ugh! I feel awful. What happened?" Wanda groaned.

"You passed out goofus."Pietro laughed

"Who are you calling a goofus. You are still tied up, dork." Wanda joked back

"Can we go back to the whole Gwyneth Trevelyan thing. What else is she besides a super soldier?"

"The computer has nothing else, except a birth certificate and a picture." Beast replied

"Great Scot!" Betsy exclaimed "Her father was a duke. A royal duke, too."

"Great Betsy sugar but what does that mean hun?" Rogue asked

"It means that if anything happened to the present royal family this woman would rule England." Betsy said crossly

"Cool." Pietro said "Right?"

"It would be if she was actually worth anything." Betsy retorted

"Just because she doesn't like your brother darlin'." Logan began

"It's not that she doesn't like Brian. It's the fact that she married that traitor Alec."

"Whoever told you Alec was a traitor?" came a new voice.

"Who are you?" asked several people at once

"Call me a friend." said the old man, "Alec was no traitor and if you ever researched what actually happened Gwyneth returned the money. I can tell you that they will return but there will be sacrifice involved."

"How this sacrifice be paid? You tell Gambit that eh old man."

"If I told you that, you would not grow or learn the lessons you need to Monsieur LeBeau. And I'm not just singling you out Remy all of you need to learn some lessons. A good beginning has been made but there is still more to go. So for now farewell."

"Sugar, how many time do I have to tell ya don't talk ta strange folks." Rogue scolded

"At least a thousan' more time chere."

_Author notes: Carcajou does mean Wolverine in French. At least that's what the online dictionary told me. I also want to apologize for not going back to Eric and Gwyneth but that's what another chapter is for._


	4. Chapter 4

Missions, Mayhem, and Murder, Oh My!

The previous disclaimers still apply. Marvel Characters and Tolkien's character's belong to them and their respective representatives I'm only borrowing them for a little bit. I don't have any money please don't sue you won't get anything. Gwyneth and Calanon are mine they do belong to me so no borrowing unless you ask nicely.

_Italics=telepathy_

When the boat landed, Eric was impressed at the view. It was reminiscent of the coast of England but more wild and the port they pulling into was otherworldly to say the least. His thoughts must have showed on his face because Gandalf said, "Yes it is very beautiful isn't it? And this is the Grey Havens at a fraction of their former beauty."

"Former beauty?"

"Yes, there was once more of this land it was called Lindon then and ruled by the last of the High Elven kings."

"Elven kings?"

"You will meet elves soon enough." Gandalf said

"Welcome strangers please come and have some food." A new voice said

Gwyneth and Eric looked on amazed the speaker was tall fair to look at even though his hair was dark. The eyes of the speaker seemed to be lit from within by a soft glow. Indeed as both thought to themselves light fairly flows around him, its part of him.

"I have been rude. My name is Calanon. What are your names?"

"Mine is Eric and hers is Gwyneth."

"Those are only half a name." the elf smiled

"As is what you gave us." Gwyneth replied

"True, please come and eat and rest a little."

As this conversation had been going on Eric had noticed Gandalf talking with a bearded elf the only one here apparently. The elf had given the old man something and was still talking to him as they approached where he, Gwyneth, and Calanon were standing.

"Well Calanon," the bearded elf said sternly, "Why are our guests still standing here in the street?"

"We were waiting for you, Cirdan. I was hoping you and our other guest would join us for a light meal and we could tell them what we knew about the paths ahead and events they might wish to know."

"A wise decision my friend." Gandalf said

The elf looked inordinately pleased by this comment and Eric thought he glowed just a little bit brighter.

"I thought we might also ask our guests if they would like to look at our armory before they left. Of course, we have nothing like what they would find if they were to visit Imladris…"

"Excuse me, Imladris?"Gwyneth asked

"Yes Imladris means Rivendell in the tongue of Men you will see why it was called thus when you get there."Cirdan said

"I don't need any weapons." Eric said shortly

"It might be a good idea, Eric. We don't know what lives here and there may be occasions where you or I can't use our powers."

"I have no clue how to use a weapon whether it be sword, bow, or spear." Eric said

"I can teach you." Gwyneth offered

"As can we." Calanon said

"We can?" Cirdan questioned

"Well, my lord, they would need to have the road scouted a little a week or two at least and if the lady is proficient with weapons and could build upon the base we started. And it would give them time to get accustomed to being on land again."

"Is he always this helpful?" Eric asked slightly annoyed at being told he would have to start learning how to use weapons instead of his powers.

"Most of the time yes." Cirdan replied

_Meanwhile back in Westchester, NY_

"So Professor, Why do we have to remain restrained while the four X Men who helped us get to walk around free?" Wanda asked sounding a little whiny

"What does it matter, Wanda? They live here and are trusted we are not. And frankly, until they find out why we went psychotic on a man who once saved our lives, I don't mind being 'restrained'." Pietro said

"Teacher's pet gives the right answer again. Where's his pat on the head for being a good little doggie? You're always sucking up when we get in trouble Pietro. I hate that." Wanda sniggered

"Both of you just shut the hell up." the Professor exclaimed "I'm sick of your whining Wanda and in this case your brother is correct you will remain restrained and in both your cases the mutant power dampeners will remain on as well so you don't do any harm if you happen to have a relapse of some sort."

Jean had been coming down the hall and overheard the last part of this conversation and was again surprised at her mentor's choice of language. All of her life at the mansion, she had never really heard him say heck or darn let alone hell, or some of his other more colorful language from earlier. She was bringing the latest bunch of test results that Henry had run on the twins and frankly she didn't like the way this felt. Something was off about this whole situation and she didn't need to know Mystique was involved to know that mayhem would certainly follow when Mystique learned that Magneto was apparently missing perhaps dead. And that old man, what had he meant by sacrifice? She had had enough of that when the Phoenix entity had taken her over. Both times she had had to sacrifice she really didn't like the way this felt.

"Here are the latest test results, Professor."

"Thanks Jean. Can you bring up Gambit's, Rogue, Psylocke's and Angel's results on the computer so I can compare their visuals to Henry's written work, please."

"Certainly, sir I also should tell you that Storm and Wolverine went looking for that lake we saw in the video. Storm says she swears she saw it somewhere in Europe and Wolverine has bet her one week of no smoking she's wrong."

"Oh dear Lord, I almost hope Ororo loses that bet. Logan is cranky enough on good day without having to deal with a nicotine deprived Logan. I'm surprised you, Ororo and Henry have gotten Remy and Logan to agree to smoke outside."

"Well it wasn't easy and we should think about investing in some flame retardant roofing material as the roof has become the favorite place to smoke and brood."

"Point well taken my dear. Now to the matter in front of us. Well, Wanda and Pietro it would seem that whatever the pill was made your spoken words more pleasing to Rogue, Gambit's, Psylocke's and Angel's ears than normal."

"What?! Speak English for crying out loud!"

"Well since you asked so nicely." came Beast's voice

"What he meant was that the pill hyped up your charisma to insane levels almost as a hypnotic suggestion might do if either of you were a hypnotist. You didn't ever study hypnosis while in the Brotherhood did you?"

"NO! We didn't study hypnosis and furthermore…"

But whatever Wanda had been going to say was lost when a series of alarms began to go off. Monitors began to turn on showing what appeared to be Juggernaut throwing grenades at store windows and shouting "I'm the Juggernaut, Bitch!" Pyro was on another screen controlling a flame lion and gargoyles to menace several police swat teams and destroying store fronts. Avalanche was making the streets move up and down and threatening to bring down huge skyscrapers. Another monitor showed the Army and the Avengers being dispatched to stop an attack by Namor?

"Professor? Whoa no way that's not the Juggernaut? Is it?" Jubilee asked

"No Jubilee, it's not Cain I think it might be Mystique or a robot disguised as Cain because the attack by Namor doesn't quite ring true either?"

"I hope you're right Professor because I've never seen the Juggernaut use grenades before."

"Yo X Mansion! Anyone home?" Yet another screen chimed to the room. This particular screen was inhabited by Havok, Cyclops' brother and leader of X Factor.

"We could sure use a hand if you're home. Come on big brother? Don't make me come find you."

"Hello Havok, we have received your call for aid and will respond as soon as we can." Beast said.

"Beast, you have the oddest way of saying stuff. We'll be waiting for you don't be late. This is really serious."

"I am aware of the fact that at present mayhem abounds in the streets of New York City and Washington D.C. Havok; we'll be there as soon as we can. X Mansion out."

"Beast, how many X Men are home?" Wanda asked

"Wanda, with respect, I'm not telling you and please be quiet."

"_Jean, Professor, we'll have to send Gambit, Rogue, Psylocke, and Angel out to New York City. Colossus, Iceman, Kitty, and myself to D.C. to help Havok and X Factor."_

"_Agreed Beast. Make it so."_

"_Professor have you been watching Star Trek again?"Jean asked with a laugh_

"_If I have been I'm not telling you."_

At this point another machine beeped, and Storm's voice came into the war room, "Hello X Mansion, Beast, Jean, Professor is anyone there?"

"Yes, Storm we're here what is it?"

"Wolverine and I have found the lake but you won't like what else we found."

"What exactly did you find, Storm?"

"We found Mystique."

"And, she's dead."

"Dead? How?"

"She's been shot twice it also appears that someone or something ripped out her tongue."Wolverine said

"So even if she had lived she wouldn't have been able to talk."

"I doubt that Charlie, she'd been hit once in the head and once in the chest. Both shots would've been fatal. It looks like a professional hit Charlie and I ought to know."

"Logan, how many times must I ask you not to call me Charlie."

"Whatever you say Charles." Logan chuckled

A groan was the answer.

"Logan bring the body back with you; take pictures of the scene, and come back as soon as possible we've got trouble you wouldn't believe if I told you."

"When did I become a CSI, Professor?"

"I don't know but get Storm to help you and move."

"Yes, sir."

That last response had sounded almost too militaristic for him. Charles sighed, "Jean where do I go wrong with that man?"

"I don't think you do Charles. He just loves to be irritating."

"I don't mean to interrupt this fascinating discussion but if Mystique is dead surely you can let us go now." Wanda said

"Oh I don't think so Wanda." Jean said "We still have to determine what she did to you and why it gained control of our teammates like it did. And according to Beast there are some interesting anomalies in your blood."

"Oh really. Why should I believe you?"

"Because we've never lied to you idiots and frankly I don't care if you believe me or not, I'm just telling you what I know."

"Jean, tell me how are Colossus and the others doing in Washington?"

"Pretty well Professor. They should be back home soon. It would appear that Nightcrawler had been coming back from Germany and he helped them out they are in route for home."

"Good, how is the New York situation doing?"

"Not so good. They seem to be having trouble, should I go help them?"

"No, I sense Wolverine and Storm are closing in on their position they'll help them. You can send some illusions Cain's way to confuse him if it really is Cain."

"Why do say that Professor?"Pietro asked

"That has never been Cain's style and I don't see Black Tom Cassidy anywhere in sight or a sense of Juggernaut and there have been reports that they have been working the French Rivera, recently."

"So that's not the Juggernaut in New York City?"Pietro asked

"I don't think so."

"Professuh, somethin's screwy here?" Rogue called "It won't shut up with I'm the Juggernaut bitch! And it's started shootin' sparks at Cyke."

"Sparks, as in electricity, Rogue?"

"Same as Storm throws in her temper tantrums, Professuh."

"I heard that Rogue." Storm said

"I ain't gonna say sorry sugar. Y'all git down here and help if it is a stinkin' robot one of your bolts should fry it good sugar. Or Wolvie's claws should make a point."

"Keep your uniform on Rogue! We're comin as fast as we flamin' can."

"Nice to see you don't change mon ami, still cranky as always."

"Shut up Cajun! You'd talk the ears off an enemy just as soon as blast 'em."

"Less talk more fighting." Psylocke said

"Fine for the ninja assassin to talk about fighting." Angel grumbled as a bolt of electricity swung in his direction

"Oh Warren hush you know you love Betsy no matter what she says." Storm chided

"Well I don't see you doin' much either sugar." Rogue called out

Storm's eyes went white and the wind began to pick up clouds roiled and swirled like a hurricane and then two purple white bolts of lightening zapped the very suspect figure of Juggernaut which proceeded to fly apart. The head was still going on and on.

"It gives a whole new meaning to the term 'talking head' doesn't Betsy." Warren said

"Of course, darling. Whatever you say love. I wish someone would shut it up though."

"Well then Psylocke, I'm your man." Wolverine rumbled

The famous snickt was heard and the shriek of metal and a few more sparks the noise stopped.

"Well that's it then huh Wolvie?" Rogue drawled

"Nope pick up the pieces to let Hank play with 'em and hurry before the Feds or Col. Fury come sneakin' round to stop us."

"Mon ami, Stormy be the leader not you. I ain't doin' that."

"Well Gambit I'm telling you two things first don't call me Stormy and second do what the nice Wolverine tells you to or your butt is doing KP for a month."

"I think I like it better when I was in de cell. Hey Rogue how 'bout givin' this thief a hand?"

"Sure sugar but it'll cost ya."

"What you got to trade chere?"

"My next two days of KP for two nights out my treat."

"You have a deal chere on one condition."

"Yeah Remy what's that one little ol' condition?"

"You wear that red dress Remy likes, chere."

"Sure thing sugar. But I got a question for you Remy what in tarnation happened to Cyclops?"

"Chere, Remy don' know that and he wonders why you ask me?"

"Cause y'all be a sneaky swamp rat and I figured you would know."

"Oh chere, behave at least till we get our nights out."

_**A few hours earlier**_

"Scott, come here."

"Yes, Professor. What do you need?"

"Scott, I want you take this test results to Muir Island and see if Moira has anymore data on any kind of drugs that would leave people like Wanda and Pietro open to hypnotic suggestion."

"So it was hypnosis and not a drug then."

"Yes that's it exactly and there aren't many people that Wanda and Pietro would let get that close to them that possess the sufficient power levels to hypnotize them."

"Well who could do it for starters?"

"Selene the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club could, as well as Emma Frost, Jean, myself, Dr. Strange, Mesmero and I can't think of anymore right now, but that should be enough of a list to start with and it could be someone we've overlooked and is quite close at hand."

"But Professor, Selene would probably just as soon kill them herself as use them to get rid of Magneto. Emma has the Generation X class and the Massachusetts Academy to run so she doesn't really have the time. Jean or you wouldn't do that to Magneto. And I've always gotten the impression that Dr. Strange is a good guy and this has the feel of a villain's work. I thought Mesmero was in jail or dead or something out of the picture."

"A nice bit of detective work Scott, all summed up and laid out neater that neat." Wolverine rumbled

Both Scott and the Professor jumped.

"God! But I wish you wouldn't do that Logan you take ten years of my life when you sneak up on me like that and that's not even talking about when you use your claws." Scott snapped

"I thought the Brain here would 'hear' me comin'. Sorry to both of ya."

"Logan do you have to give everyone here some bizarre nickname or do you do it to be perverse?" the Professor asked with a touch of anger

Logan chuckled, "A little of both, Charlie. If I give you a nickname it means I give a crap about what happens to ya. Or it could be I just do it because what I'm really thinking is unprintable."

The other two men traded shocked looks. Logan laughed and replied, "Just kiddin. But you are right about all those people Scott. And before you go on about how we all have dark sides to our souls Professor I know that perfectly well and so do you and Jeanie but this was planned by one sick puppy and he's had help from someone in a government position too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Storm and I checked out that lake for 5 miles in each compass point there were no tracks. No sign of tracks being wiped out either but if you looked closely there were signs of a helicopter having been in the area recently it knocked down two bird's nests and it was from above that Raven was shot. More importantly I caught the scent of Sabertooth in the area we found him thrown to the bottom of a cave like so much dead dog meat. The look on his face Professor, he was afraid."

"Sabertooth afraid?! Logan that doesn't make any sense at all!" Scott exclaimed

"No it doesn't but I know fear and Victor reeked of it. Whatever whoever killed him and that alone took some doing he died afraid. So we should be extremely careful about how we proceed with investigating this."

"Why do you think he came after Mystique?" Xavier asked

"Who knows? Maybe to warn her, to watch her back, to avenge her, or maybe just simply to mourn her; I don't know but what I do know is that this is a bad time to be short Magneto and Gwyneth say what you want to about the way they fought or believed in but no one ever took them for a ride."

"Is that what you think is happening? We're being taken for a ride."

"Short and sweet. Yes I do. We're being forced to play someone else's sick and twisted game and two of our major powerhouses and masters of games playing themselves have gone fucking missing. The government connection alone has got my hackles up."

"How can you prove this government connection?" Scott asked

"Simple, Slim, there was a helicopter used and it had to be one of the fancy silent running types that as of yet only governments or really rich arms dealers can afford. And since Gwyneth was out of the picture before Raven was killed and the Janus syndicate is one of the few who could afford one of them and there are rumors that she disbanded them with a threat that if she caught them trying to regroup she'd hunt them all down and kill them, I think you can discount them. So it's got to be a government. The Brits could afford one but this isn't their style. The Russians might do it because we all know how much they love Magneto but they don't have the cash and no Third World country is going to have the dough to blow on something like that. The Asian world might but then they'd probably use it on a rival faction over there or on us the American government. So that only leaves our government as a suspect."

"What about organized crime factions?" Xavier asked

"I've not met a family yet that would want to take on the mutant question and messing with Mags or Gwyneth is asking for more trouble than you want." Logan snorted

"Is their reputations so fearsome around the world?" Scott mused

"Don't be dumb Scott. This is the Master of Magnetism and the soldier's soldier we're talking about here. Nobody but us or idiots ever takes on Magneto more that once mostly because he makes sure they learn the first time. Personally I think he spares us because if he kills us he's got no one left to really oppose him. And as for Gwyneth well we ain't really ever been a factor on her dance card. Except for Betsy and her brother of course."

"What do you mean the soldier's soldier?"

"Oh geez Scott, the woman was a major in the freakin' SAS. I know she was sent over to California to help devise a training program with or for the Navy SEALS! You don't get that good by sitting on your ass and looking pretty!"

"I always thought you 'are the best at what you do and what you do isn't very nice' is there a new top dog in the running?"

"Don't be cute man! You're my friend Scott but say that again and so help me…"

"Enough you two. Logan you seem to know more about this woman that Beast's computer file tell us what you know." Xavier said

"All I know is that her family name is never given. Holmes the surname she signed up with belongs to an uncle of her mother's. Trevelyan became her married name but after he was killed she went back to using Holmes. She was a major in the SAS, she's borrowed heavily from the SEAL's training manual incorporating what she already knew and adding to her knowledge. She's a competent computer programmer, she's also a marital artist of some kind, and she's good with guns, more than excellent with swords and a very dirty street brawler too."

"You forgot to mention that she flies jets Logan." Betsy said startling everyone except Scott thought Logan

"Well so I did Betsy. Thank you for reminding me of that."

"Ok what I don't get is if this woman is such a powerhouse and on the run from just about as many governments as Magneto is, how come they've never met before now?" Scott asked

"I couldn't tell you fearless leader but if they did meet I doubt she'd want to play second fiddle to Magneto or he to her. They're too much alike." Betsy added

"I think you're wrong there Betsy. She could and would play second fiddle to Eric if she was persuaded he was doing the right thing." Xavier said softly

"I don't think so Professor the woman I knew wouldn't play second fiddle to anyone."

"Aha know we're getting somewhere you knew her Betsy you knew her and what happened that you don't like her and don't give me some bullcrap about your brother." Scott said

"But it really was about my brother. This was before anything was official with Meggan. He wanted to date her asked her very nicely and she told him to sod off. He wasn't in her future she said and so she wouldn't even bother."

"Well darlin' I'll give you it wasn't very nice but at least she didn't give him any false hopes or string him along with promises and never fulfill 'em." Logan said

"I don't care it was rude and she hurt Brian why do think it took him forever to ask Meggan out." Betsy fired back angrily

"This is off topic." Xavier interrupted "We need to find out what exactly happened to the wonder brats."

"Ha Ha You picked that up from Jean or Storm only those two have used that term." Scott laughed

"Perhaps I did but it is the truth. What they can do is wondrous but they're complete brats. I wonder sometimes if madness doesn't run in Eric's family."

"Whoa for someone who is your friend that's pretty harsh Charles." Logan said

"I know it sounds awful but it was something Moira's research of him had turned up."

"Well, I'll admit he's shown some odd behavior over the years but madness?" Betsy wondered

"It doesn't explain his behavior in that video, though." Scott mused

"Well for right now Scott it doesn't matter you are going to Scotland and the rest of you have other missions so get moving." Xavier ordered

"Yes sir." came three voices

_**Meanwhile in Washington D.C.**_

"Well Beast thanks for the assist but where is that good for nothing older brother of mine?" Havok asked

"Honestly Havok I don't know maybe the Professor sent him somewhere on a private mission. I just don't know where he is why is there something you want to tell him?"

"No." came the answer, "I just wondered where he was is all." Havok answered

"_Professor Havok is acting strangely he wants to know where Scot is and that is not like him."_

"_I agree Henry the Summers brothers have never been close like that; they are usually very wrapped up in the day to day affairs of their teams or their love lives."_

"_Are you trying to tell me that I dominate my man, Professor?" Jean laughed_

"_Me no never, Jean, you've been talking to the wrong people again."_

"_Consequently what do I do about Havok?" asked Beast_

"_Well Henry, you've no doubt told him that you don't know where Scott is and that's the truth so just collect the others and come home." Xavier answered_

"_Very well, but I'm almost positive they'll have someone follow us I just have that feeling."_

"_It can't be helped Beast. Just come home." Jean answered_

"Well so long Havok please tell Polaris we said hello." Beast answered

"What's the rush Beast we were hoping you X Men would hang around for a little while see some of the sites." Strong Guy said

"I'm truly sorry Guido, but I've got to finish an experiment, Kurt and Kitty have to unpack, Piotr has a picture of Ororo's roses to finish. Isn't that right people?"

"Well if you've got to go you've got to go." Havok said

As they left Beast felt a shiver go down his back at those last words. And if he would have looked up and behind them as they left to see the ominous figure floating behind their plane he would have stayed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sneaking Suspicions

All previous disclaimers still apply. Only Gwyneth and other originals belong to me and I don't make any money from them. Marvel, Tolkien's and other characters belong to their respective owners and not to me I'm only borrowing them.

The shadow looked like a Sentinel and yet not the same it was not as gargantuan as the other models but it was not exactly small the other odd thing was that it was escaping the Blackbird's sensors and even with the Shiar upgrades that was hard thing to do. It watched the disappearing Blackbird but made no move to follow it. It just watched it disappear and then it disappeared out of the sky.

"Well Colonel?"

"Well what Mr. Secretary?"

"How do you feel about your 'friends' now?"

"Oh Logan says crap like that all the time and you and the others who voted you in have given the X Men cause to mistrust us."

"I want your analysis Colonel. Do you think they know anything?"

"Yeah Mr. Secretary, sir. They know lots of things that you don't."

"That is _**not**_ what I meant you militaristic fool. I meant do they know anything about what I've got planned for them."

"No, I don't think they know anything definite yet. But Logan has been in the intelligence game for longer than you have so don't even think that you will pull one over on him. Not to mention that they've two of the most powerful mind readers on the planet there too."

"And thieves that rob me blind. And strong men and women who'd break me in half. I know, I've seen the video on those freaks. And I'm not impressed."

"Those freaks have saved us from a lot of nasty customers Mr. Secretary, sir."

"Do you honestly think I give a damn, Colonel Fury."

"Obviously not sir."

"Anyway Colonel they didn't take out Raven Darkholme or Victor Creed. My creations did. And until your freak friends find out about them, we're safe enough."

"Live in your delusion, sir. What I'd like to know is why you took out Raven and Victor they had supposedly been under the control of X Factor and you killed them why?"

"They were killers Colonel. Unrepentant, mutant killers. I don't need to justify to you why they were killed. They deserved death."

"Last time I checked Mr. Secretary you weren't God and you can't decide things like who deserves death and life."

"Over those creatures and their more normal looking friends the people of this country have, Colonel and I will see the people's wishes done."

Colonel Fury thought, "This guy is utter loony tune. A complete Section Eight, if I ever saw one. He makes Creed sound sane. I'm beginning to wonder if Magneto isn't right and the Professor's dream is sort of useless."

The Secretary of Mutant Affairs went on talking like he had never noticed the Colonel's lapse in attention, " I got rid of Raven and Victor as you call them because they had seen Magneto's kids and some of the X Men take out Magneto and they were plotting revenge and as the Scarlet Witch and her brother might still be useful to me I couldn't have them killed by some deluded nutballs."

"Gee look who's talking about nutballs." Fury thought

"But how did you get the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver to take out their dad?" Fury asked aloud

"Simple I sent an invitation to them to have dinner with me on some made up commendation award I was giving them for their work in Genoshah and the idiots bought it."

"That's not exactly what I meant, sir."

"Well then we're even for earlier you soft-hearted mutant lover."

"Excuse me sir, if I recall things correctly my position on the mutant question has never been a part of whether or not I can run S.H.I.E.L.D. so I'm going to ask you to take what you just said back."

"So you'll deny that you like these mutie freaks?"

"No sir I have a few and I do mean very few friends among the mutant population and some of them cannot be strictly labeled 'muties'".

"Meaning by that statement the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, I suppose."

"Exactly so, sir."

"Well then since the X Men are the only mutants you associate with I'll have to ask you for your sworn oath as a military officer of the United States Army not to tell them anything of what I'm going to tell you. And I'll have that oath now, Colonel."

Colonel Fury did some fast thinking Logan and the X Men had done him a few good turns and he had to let them know something but to do that would be to betray his country and that was a dilemma. He wanted to do the decent thing by Logan but oh hell Logan would have to find this out on his own anyway.

"You have it sir."

"Good if you really want to know how I got those two to take on their dad it was like this. I gave them dinner and in the dinner was a drug that put them into a slight daze. This daze let me hypnotize or brainwash them into believing that everything Mystique told them was true and Magneto was the source of all their problems."

"But if Mystique helped you why did you kill her?"

"It was a recording of Mystique I had made from different recordings and spliced together to say what I wanted her to say."

"But they saw her wherever you held this dinner sir. They'd swear she was there."

"Aha but what those brain dead morons saw was one of my little toys. Would you like to see one of them Colonel?"

"Yes, I would like to see one of these 'toys' sir."

"Very well, follow me please."

Fury followed the Secretary with an odd sense of unease he wondered now if swearing that oath had been the right thing to do after all. They left the office and walked down several halls and down several more halls to a place Col. Nicholas Fury was sure he'd never been in all his years spent in Washington. It was a long low hall filled with tables and on the tables were remnants of circuitry and other things. Those other things had horrible smells to them and the whole room just felt weird it gave off a vibe of watchfulness and a general air of creepiness that made him feel like he was back on the frontlines in the Army again waiting and watching for the first shot to be fired at him.

"Well, Colonel what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think this is messed up. What are these things you're making? What drives them? How do you use them? And why does it smell like rotting socks in here?"

"These 'things' are a next generation Sentinel. They are driven by magic. I use them for spying and for hunting down mutants. And as for the sock smell you get used to it if you're here for a while."

"OK fair enough. But how do you control them and if they are driven by magic what happens if they run into a more powerful magician than you?"

"Aren't we full of questions? I control them by magic they do what I say to and no more. And as yet I have found no one in the magical community who gives a damn about stopping me to try to wrest control from me."

"How far can these things go? Have you managed to get them inside the X Men's lair? What else can you do with these things?"

"Right now they can only go as far as the outskirts of Maryland, some parts of Northern Virginia, and the furthest extent southern New Jersey. No because no one except you knows where the X Men are based I haven't yet managed to get one there yet. One other draw back is that they have to be invited inside and I can't quite get rid of the creepy feeling they have to them for them to use subterfuge to get in. I haven't had time to explore other uses for them yet."

"So again Mr. Secretary why am I here?"

"You are here for two purposes Col. Fury. One is to help me find more ways to use my new Sentinels. Two is to give me the location of the X Men's home base."


	6. Chapter 6

_Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics. Professor Tolkien's belong to his estate and whoever else owns the rights. Gwyneth is mine and any other originals belong to me. I'm not making any money from this so don't sue. _

P.S. _italics in story constitute thoughts_

Betrayed?

Fury thought fast so the Secretary wanted the X Men's home base hmm? Well, he knew where it was sure enough but he didn't want to give them up to these things. Get used to the smell he says bah. You ever get used to that smell there was something seriously wrong with you.

"Don't even think of lying to me Col. Fury. I want the X Men and you'll give them up or your days at S.H.I.E.L.D. are numbered."

"Mr. Secretary, if I give the X Men to your things I'm no better than dead anyway. If any of them lived and found out I'd given them up to you I'd be a dead man. Or if any of their friends found out it was me it could be really bad for me. X Factor is led by the X Men's leader's brother and while they don't show it often X Factor would avenge the X Men."

"I don't think so Colonel. X Factor got the same treatment the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver did they are under my control and only an exceptional wizard or psychic to undo my work. So I'm covered if the X Men are gone."

"I will say this for you Mr. Secretary, you certainly move fast."

"Praise from a master is indeed gratifying, Colonel Fury."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Won't it though. Give me the X Men or you're a dead man."

"All right. All right, you win. The X Men are in Westchester, New York."

"That's too broad a target Colonel I want the exact location, please."

Colonel Nicholas Fury gave a sigh and thought _Forgive me my friends. _"The X Men's base is 1401 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, New York."

"See what you can do with the proper motivation, Colonel Fury."

"Shut up."

_**Meanwhile far far away**_

"Again, Eric, attack again and this time please remember your footwork."

"Alright, Drill Sergeant Gwyneth."

He wished he hadn't said when a wicked grin spread over his companion's face and she moved in to attack and quickly put him on the defensive and soon had him disarmed and then walked away to the river they had been camped by to cool off he hoped.

"Is that wise to antagonize her like that, Eric." Gandalf asked

"Probably not but that look on her face, the smug superiority of it drove me to distraction and I lost my temper."

"The smug superiority look is one of your best looks if I recall." came Gwyneth's voice from the other side of the huge tree. "If you two don't mind I'm going to scout ahead for awhile, pack up and come along whenever."

"Idiot." growled Gandalf and stalked off after Gwyneth.

_Oh Charles you'd be laughing right now. _

No one talked until that evening's camp was made.

"Well, you two have got to stop talking so much I can't hear myself think." Eric said

"Shut up Eric. Just shut up." Gwyneth snapped "Those stupid gits at the SAS base would call me Drill Sergeant Gwyneth to try and make me mess up on purpose so the higher ups would fail me. It never worked but it's still a sensitive spot. So, I'll thank you to not call me that unless you're looking for a fight."

"And if I am?"

A small snort was half his answer, "It would be like calling Wolverine short and Rogue an inbred river rat. Neither of which they are by the way."

"I know that all too well. Logan is not stupid but Charles or his pet student Cyclops never give him credit for having more lifetime experience than they have."

"I know that too. Charles and his pets want to have peace but they seem unwilling to fight for it. You can't have peace without paying for it one way or another."

"It would seem to me that this Charles of yours is a noble man." Gandalf added

"A noble man, yes of course but in some ways an idealistic fool." Eric answered

"Do you agree with Eric's analysis Gwyneth?"

"Yes, I do. I liked Charles. I liked his students. But they did not care for my life experience or my methods of dealing with pranks and ostracism from a group of people I was supposed to be sharing missions and or a life with."

"What does that mean?" Gandalf asked

"It means one of Charles' students thinks himself the supreme practical joke king. He ruined some of my husband's things. They were all I had left besides my memories of him, I wanted to keep them for as long as I could and he ruined them."

"What were they?"

"They were some charcoal drawings he had done of me and some scenes from St. Petersburg and some from the Yorkshire area of England."

"What did you do?"

"I levitated him out of the window and threatened to drop him to the ground."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Gandalf smiled

"It is since we were in the Plaza Hotel at the time on some kind of counter spy mission and I blew the cover by keeping the little punk out the window till the cops showed up. Charles about blew a gasket and he then proceeded to turn me over to the Russian government who said I was an arms dealer and I was going to be publicly executed for my crimes against the State."

"Were you executed?" Gandalf wondered

"Yes, I was shot a grand total of five times, three in the chest, once in the throat and the last one missed my left eye by five inches."

"How did you survive that?" asked both men incredulously

"Like Wolverine I have a healing factor of sorts. I don't heal exactly perfect if you look close enough you can still see the scars at least all the ones that are decent to show you."

"No one ever told me that." Eric wondered, "But even so Charles turning you over to the Russians sounds a little extreme."

"EXTREME!! Extreme he says! Ha hahahahaha! Not only did he turn me over to the Russians he and his pets had more practical jokes at my expense."

"That does not sound like Charles." Eric rumbled angry on behalf of his friend

"He mind wiped you once or did you forget? He went through my head every painful memory Alec's death, my father's rejection of me, and my mother's murder and many other things that I won't tell you about."

"Why?!? Why would he do that all for sticking Bobby Drake out a hotel window?"

"Good grief! He did it because of the new Sentinel program. That's what we were supposed to be keeping an eye on when Bobby Drake went out the window."

"What Sentinel program?" asked Eric.

"Good grief! You don't know about the new Sentinel program. It's rumored they're made of magic, circuits, and other things."

"What kind of things?"

"Dark things, things you shoot first if you can and don't ask questions about killing them and don't look at me like that either. Some creatures are only out for blood or whatever their creator tells them to be after and with those kind it's safer to kill them first and be happy you survived to fight another day."

"Aren't you overreacting?"

"You haven't fought them. I have until you've fought them yourself you've no right to say I'm overreacting. You can't kill them unless you can unweave the magic that made them or wrest control from their master to you and if you can do that your control has to be absolute iron or they'll kill you and anyone else you're with."

"It sounds as if you've seen this happen." Gandalf said

"Shortly after my 'execution' some of these things appeared, apparently to take my body away to join the club. They were surprised to find me able to fight back. I had almost succeeded in getting control when one of the Russians had heard the noise and come back to see what it was. He of course begins shouting his fool head off and broke my control and when I lost control the creature went mad it killed everything in that installation but me and it tried to take me out too. I only managed to escape because its master called it back."

"Why do think?" Eric asked

"I don't know maybe to save me for later or it thought some other magician had come upon his prize and he didn't want the existence of his creatures known so he called it back. He must have a strong place of safety built up or a switch to shut off the circuits' part because I don't think it would have left him alive unless he had some kind of off switch."

"That gives me a bad feeling. We should be home not here." Eric said

"No, Eric you're wrong we need to be here now and when we're no longer needed here we'll be sent back, so don't worry." Gwyneth answered

Eric looked over at their companion who was sitting there smiling. "What's so amusing?"

"Our friend here, if I didn't know better I would think she has seen the future." Gandalf answered

"Maybe I have." Gwyneth smiled back "Oh well dishes need to be cleaned and who wants to take first watch?"

"I will." Gandalf answered, "I would suggest that Eric take the second and you go last Gwyneth. And with that decided I'm going to sleep now."

"I'll help with the dishes but don't expect me to do it every night." Eric said

"I think I will expect you to do them at some point because I can't and won't do everything by myself."

"Well I won't do them every night."

"Alright Mr. Grumpypants, I can see you've never been one for domestic work. But you have to help; we'll switch off every two nights. Tonight will be my first night and tomorrow my second after that you will cook and do the dishes for two nights. Is that fair enough?"

"Humph, oh alright, two more questions; 1. Who's doing the hunting? 2. What about the old man?"

"He can do as he likes and I don't think he'll not help out. I'm sure once we get to more civilized parts there will be inns but I wouldn't hope for the food you might be used to."

"Here?! I would be greatly surprised if they've even heard of some of my favorites."

"Well I hope you don't mind my cooking because it's likely we'll be together for most of our time here."

"Oh? How do figure that?"

"Look at this way, Gandalf found us true but I think he was waiting there for us. He knew we were going to be there, I can't explain how or why I know this it's basically just a feeling I have. But he has power I can sense it, and he has his own mission we are support units in this."

"I've never been a 'support unit' for a very long time now." Eric frowned

"And you think I have? True, I worked with Xavier for a short time but it was mostly a probationary period and Bobby Drake helped ruin that for me. I'll tell you this for nothing I don't really like taking orders either."

"Ha, that's rich coming from you Major Holmes."

"Aha so you now about that hmm."

"Yes, I did and am wondering how if you don't like taking orders how you made it to the rank of major because I also know you never used familial connections to advance your career."

"Through damn hard work and a lot of sweat, I never used family connections because one it was expected that I do so and two I knew he'd never help me. In fact, the only thing he did do was get me out of Russia after my supposed execution…"

"What was that?"

"It was…,"

Eric watched amazed as his companion's eyes began to glow an eerie blue color, also he noticed that a mirage effect was taking place the clothes Gwyneth had been wearing were disappearing and armor was taking their place. The armor was strangely worked it was like plate mail in some place but in others it reminded him of Roman legionnaire armor. Apparently a midnight blue cloak and hood completed this ensemble and his eyes widened slightly at her choice of weapons, he knew she could wield a sword but she hadn't drawn it. It still hung at her side, they had both been given bows but she hadn't chosen that either. What she had done was created a lance. It was the same color as her eyes now were and he half smiled it too resembled a Roman pilium. He noticed she was frowning at him and wondered why. He shook his head to clear it and heard, "Wake Gandalf, Eric, quick now I'm not sure what's out there but it's preparing to attack and we need all the help we can get."

"I'm already awake. What's happening?"

"Well, we were talking and then I heard a noise and you see what Gwyneth has done about it." Eric replied

"And you aren't going to use your sword?" Gandalf asked

"Are you joking? I'm not that good with it yet and I'm more comfortable using my own powers."

"Enough talking they're coming."

As Eric thought about this skirmish afterwards he was proud of himself he did his part and whatever it was they fought he had killed his fair share. When he had had time to look he had seen Gandalf wielding sword and staff to bring down his enemies and occasionally a spout of fire would take down another of the beasties. But neither him nor the wizard could compare to Gwyneth she had killed more of the creatures then he had or Gandalf had and put the rest to flight although he had noted that there weren't that many left to run away. He heard the sound of running feet and horses coming from the same direction the creatures had and he now saw torches. A male voice called out from the dark "Halt! Are you friend or foe?"

"Well, friend considering what is on the ground around us and you're obviously chasing those creatures and we've killed some of them I would say we're friends. What do you say to that?" Gwyneth replied

"Behave yourself girl." Gandalf muttered

"I'm not attacking them with anything and I'm trying to behave to hush." Gwyneth answered

Eric just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not in trouble for once." Eric said still laughing

"If you don't shut up you will be." Gwyneth answered and made a kick at his shin

"Behave both of you please. The others are coming closer."

"To what country or king do these men belong Gandalf?" Gwyneth asked

"My guess is that they are Numenorean exiles." He answered

"Exiles?" Eric asked

"Yes, exiles. They held true to their forefathers' belief in Eru and the Ainur. They wanted to keep the Elves as their friends so they fled their home right before it was destroyed by a cataclysm. They've started colonies here in Middle-Earth."

"You mean a kingdom. They've started a new kingdom." Gwyneth interrupted

"Cease talking among yourselves and answer my questions." the leader ordered

"Oh I like him. He's funny." Gwyneth replied in Russian to Eric

"And he's giving us orders. Should we follow the wizards' first and behave?" Eric replied in French

"Why not. No sense in getting killed before we've found out our purpose as support units here." Gwyneth said in Latin

"Killed by whom this Numenorean leader or the wizard?" Eric wondered in German

"Do be quiet,_** please.**_" Gandalf hissed

The Numenorean leader had by this time dismounted from his horse and asked, "Who are you three and why did kill these?"

"I don't suppose they'd be friends of yours." Eric dryly replied

"Don't be a fool!" the wizard snapped "I told you about them they are not friends of those creatures anymore than I am."

"Well he asked a stupid question then." Gwyneth said "We killed them because they would have killed us and they had murder on their minds. A blind fool could have sensed that and a blind fool _**I am not!" **_

At this Eric was staring and the rest even the wizard were backing up for Gwyneth had begun to glow again and this time the glow enveloped her whole body it was gold shot through with the same silver blue he vaguely remembered from before.

"I'm sorry to have caused offense milady." the leader replied

"You could tell us your name at least." Eric said

"And you could tell me yours." the leader smiled, "Very well my name is Isildur and you are?"

"My name is Eric Lensherr, the old man is Gandalf the Grey, and the glowing lady is Gwyneth Holmes."

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

The Price of Betrayal

_Same disclaimers apply. The OC's are mine but everything else is already spoken for by Marvel, Professor Tolkien, and other people. I'm not making money off this so don't sue me. Also some feedback would be nice. _

"Well now Colonel Fury, what should we do with you?" the Secretary asked

"Do with me? You'll let me go and I hope to never see your ugly mug again." Fury snapped

"Oh no somehow I don't think that will be happening." the other man grinned "You see you have betrayed your **friends** to me, and what makes you think I'll believe you when you say as you no doubt would've that you wouldn't betray me. So you can't just walk out of here and not see me again."

"So you'll kill me then? Better men than you have tried and failed at that you miserable Pecksniffian poltroon."

"No, no not kill you Colonel Fury but I will get rid of some of your more valuable associates if you don't obey me. Associates like Mr. Dugan and Valerie Cooper for instance."

"Ha Valerie Cooper doesn't work for me you dolt! She's with X Factor." Fury sneered

"But she has assisted you before and I know how much Mr. Dugan means to you professionally and personally. In fact, I have something you _**will**_ want to see if you'll look behind you."

Fury turned slowly and saw two large screens come down from the ceiling and turn on. On one of them was an angry Val Cooper she had several bruises starting to appear on her face and a gun was being held against her head. The other screen showed his friend and second in command "Dum Dum" Dugan tied to a chair with syringe hovering over his chest. He too looked like he had tried to fight back. Fury also noticed that Cooper was crying.

"Well, Colonel, _**I'm waiting!**_"

Fury gave a morose sigh, "All right you churlish blatherskite. I'll do it just let them go."

"Of course, let them _go._"

The gun went off. The syringe went down.

Fury screamed and darkness fell.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Eric thought, "This Isildur is one leader, he is not **the** leader. Something's off about him though oh well you could put down to losing his home." He was standing by himself watching Isildur order his men to various different functions of camp life. Gwyneth was inside the healer's tent assisting in whatever operations she could. He didn't know where Gandalf had got to.

"You could be helping Gwyneth you know." came Gandalf's voice

Eric jumped. "Don't do that! And what do you mean?" Eric asked angrily

"You know very well what I mean. Were or were you not a medical assistant of some sort."

"My work was in a psychiatric hospital and beyond basic first aid; there isn't much I can do."

"That is an excuse my friend. Your powers give you control over people's blood and you could help slow the bleeding and help the other healer while Gwyneth does what she does."

"And what exactly does Gwyneth do?"

"You expect me to know?" Gandalf asked

"Well, all I know comes second hand from old intelligence reports, hysterical crowd reports, and one half remembered personal experience."

Gandalf said nothing but just calmly waited for Eric to continue.

I have heard that the light spear thing she did isn't new. She did it to drive off a street gang who were terrorizing a neighborhood. One time in New York something happened no one ever said exactly what it was; (but my bet is that it was Bobby Drake or Jubilee involved in it somewhere,) what she did was create a light bow and start firing arrows into the ground, the arrows would then explode and either show you fantastic fantasy creatures or scare the crap out of you by a monster promising eternal torture or just explode. The police report concerned an incident in Brussels where a politician she was doing bodyguard duty for was shot and taken to the hospital. The doctors said it was a lost cause and she exploded with one of the flashes that seem to be her signature trademark and not only healed the politician but the whole hospital and everything else for a five block radius. The intelligence reports said that she had untapped or unknown psychic potential, a healing factor of sorts, and the spear and bow thing and they didn't know what else because they were too scared to push her further to find out. Afraid I guess to make her lose control and hand them their butts. My half remembered experience was of flashes of silver blue and her voice talking to me."

"You make it sound like these intelligence reports were done by people who had reason to fear her more than to like her." Gandalf said

"Oh yes, I managed to find some attached notes by a secretary or someone that it was wildly rumored her own father ordered this group of mercenaries to kidnap her and _**test**_ her skills."

Gandalf had noticed while Eric had been telling him this Eric's eyes had begun to glow an eerie red because he was angry.

"You are angered by this treatment of someone you barely know why?" Gandalf softly asked

The question shocked Eric he then realized that he was angry about the abuse of this woman he barely knew and did indeed wonder why. Something to ponder for later, but now he turned gave the wizard a courtly bow and walked into the healer's tent.

Gandalf smiled and sat down in the chair one of the men who had been hovering in the background now provided him with and proceeding to light his pipe. A sigh of contentment followed, then he saw Isildur walking towards him but he did not put out his pipe if the Prince wanted to talk to him he would just have to put up with the pipe smoke, he gotten this pipe weed from some dwarves that he and Eric and Gwyneth had met several days before and he wasn't about to waste it.

"So Grandfather, how does our camp strike you?" Isildur asked with a grin on his face

"Much better than the camp my companions and I had made before the___interruption_. What is you want my lord?"

He had the good grace to at least look somewhat surprised and nervous now why would he be nervous Gandalf wondered.

"Well, um, I wanted to know if your friends would be interested in working for me."

"What about your father and brother would they not have a say in who pledged their loyalty to Gondor?"

"I would have to have my father's approval but as for…."

The look that flashed over the Prince's face was at first surprised then immediately suspicious.

"How…"

"How do I know about your father and brother? Very simple my lord we talked to Cirdan of the Grey Havens and his people told us all about you and Gil-galad the High King of the Noldor and your alliance. I cannot of course answer for my companions but I think they could be persuaded to pledge their friendship and aid in battle but they would never make the promise of vassals to a lord."

"Why not?" Isildur asked his face growing hard and angry

"Because they have been their own masters for many years now, they would not take kindly to being ordered about especially Eric but ask them for the help and advice they can offer and that would be the better approach."

"Wise words my son. Heed him."

Both Gandalf and Isildur jumped this time. (Now I know how that feels. Gandalf thought)

"Father! You didn't tell me you were coming. I would have been better prepared to receive you."

"Bah! Be easy my son, I had heard from some wandering elves that there were orcs in this area and were concerned that you and your men had met with injury. It was concern for you that drove me here."

"Father this is Gandalf the Grey. His two companions I've been told are helping the healers."

"Welcome, Gandalf."

"Thank you my lord Elendil…."

There was more Gandalf would have added but at that moment there was a huge flash behind them from the healer's tent. The tent disintegrated, swirling twisting silver/gold fire mixed with royal blue pulses. The healer rushed up breathless, "My lord! My lord! Your bro…" It was then he noticed Elendil a look of panic spread over his face. And he promptly fainted.

Gandalf noticed the young man looked exhausted and he was spattered in other people's blood.

"How come you did not tell me your brother was injured?" Elendil asked frostily

"We hurried after the attackers Father; I left the healers and some of the soldiers here to guard them." Isildur added hastily seeing that his father's expression was growing steadily colder

Finding the semi-confrontation between father and son a trifle boring Gandalf watched more closely the conflagration that used to be the healer's tent. It burned but didn't burn up in fact the wounded who had been lying there shocked everyone when they began to get up and walk out of the fire. One of these had been one of the healers who came over to his compatriot and proceeded to try to wake his friend when that didn't work and Elendil had noticed the man he quickly demanded a report.

"Sire, the truth is we were losing your son Prince Anarion we could not stop the blood flow fast enough then the silver haired stranger came and added his power to the woman's but he told us at the beginning that due to the violent nature of his power what he was going to try may not work and not to get our hopes up. But then the woman her eyes glowed like silver green color and she said 'because of this man and his family the hope of men will be don't tell them not to hope for this man and his family are hope.' Then they began to chatter back and forth to each other in languages we could not follow and after a time that ceased to and the only thing that showed they were doing anything was that the blood flow was slowly stopping and then one of the other cried out in a fevered dream saw the woman standing over the Prince and stabbed her she screamed and staggered dripping her blood onto the Prince and that was when everything went white."

"'Afraid to make her lose control…' hmmmm." Gandalf murmured

"What are you talking about old fool?" Isildur snapped

At this Gandalf's eyes blazed with anger and Isildur stepped back a pace. But the fire that had been burning suddenly winked out. Two figures rose from the smoldering ground. One was the Prince Anarion, he was a little shorter than his brother and of a somewhat stockier build but the same grace that marked the father marked this son as it was strangely absent in the elder. Funny that Gandalf thought to himself how certain traits will skip one son and be present in another. The other figure was of course Eric, in his arms he held an unconscious Gwyneth. He held her out to the wizard like a broken doll and the others were amazed to see that he was weeping. "She's gone. She's gone." Eric kept repeating, "I heard her voice in my head and then she was gone. Please she must come back I can't stay here without her to help me. She can't leave me like my wife did. Please, please help me."

The wizard was amazed at this confession from the way Eric had acted toward her in the short time they had spent traveling together he would have never thought that there would be this sudden desire to commit his life, his future to a woman who was still grieving for her husband much the way Eric still grieved for his wife. And aggravated him with her own prickly temper and arrogant ways. He smiled gently at his friend and took the woman gently from him, "I will do what I can for her Eric but it may be a long time before she comes back or it may be short I cannot say what will happen."

Gandalf gently laid her down on a blanket that the healer had spread upon the ground. He was even more surprised when a cloak was handed to him. "Here take this after using so much energy she will be freezing." Elendil said tentatively brushing a curl of hair away out of her staring eyes. "What do you think she sees?"

"I don't know. You should see to Eric. Take him from here gently and get him some food and a place to sleep. One way or another this shouldn't take long." Gandalf said

Elendil noticed then the wound it ran very close too close to her heart and she was too pale. The woman was barely breathing and it then he notice claw marks down one arm and several other wounds that hadn't been treated. He frowned and was going to say something to the healer when…

"Don't say anything!" Gandalf said curtly "She obviously hid them to help your son. Let it go and don't berate the healer he had enough to do."

"What should I do?" Elendil asked

"Pray that this works. Or you will have a madman on your hands." Gandalf retorted

"I didn't know the affection between your companions ran so deep."

"I don't think they knew it either to tell you the truth. I knew she liked him and respected him as a fighter and a leader but I didn't know she loved him. And as for him he was so lost in his grief over his wife's abandonment of him and the fact his own children have tried to kill him not to mention that he is notorious for always being standoffish and hard to know. Both of them are that maybe that's the key to why this sudden change. But enough babbling I have work to do.

And with this the wizard closed his eyes and began to murmur strange words over and over gain gaining in speed until there was a flash and soft cry from the ground. Eyes that were now many different shades of green with silver and gold specks in them opened and at that moment there was a cry from across the camp. Heads turned to follow the cry it was Eric but his shirt had gone missing showing an interesting development. Where there had been no distinguishing marks before now there was a string of numbers across one forearm more impressive was the tree symbol that was topped by a crown and seven stars it glowed with the royal blue glow that had been visible in the fire. He advanced to the woman and made a gesture with his hand and put her on her feet. She wobbled a little but managed to stay on her feet even though he was obviously demanding explanation for the marks. Until he saw the same symbol emblazoned on her forearm in corresponding match of place to his number tattoo. They each stared at the other for a full five minutes, the rest of the camp stared too afraid to breathe lest they break the spell. It was then he closed the distance between them by levitating himself to her and then he fell to his knees and began to weep. Gandalf noticed that she too was weeping but kept her eyes fixed on Elendil's banner.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about getting them to work for us now brother." Isildur commented

"Isildur, was that really all you cared about?" Anarion said and moved away from his brother to go and stand by their father

"Yes it was little brother. Yes, it was."

_Author's Note: This chapter just kind of wrote itself. I hadn't quite intended there to be a romance between Eric and Gwyneth. It just sort of happened. And if anyone is offended by Isildur's characterization here blame me it just happened while this was being written I sort of needed a slight villain and there had to be something slightly corruptible for the Ring to work with don't you think. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't mourn for Isildur too much though he might redeem himself later. _


	8. Chapter 8

New Friends and Old Hurts

_The same disclaimers still apply. What belongs to Marvel is Marvel's and what belongs to Professor Tolkien belongs to Professor Tolkien. I'm only borrowing them for awhile and I have no money so don't sue me. I'll also apologize for not updating this story in so long but some family emergencies came up and delayed this chapter. Please enjoy and please review. _

"It is good to see you on your feet Anarion."

"It is good to be back on them Father."

"What can you tell me of the attack?"

"Little enough Father. They came out of nowhere with no warning it wasn't until one man screamed from an arrow wound that we even knew we were under attack."

"Why were there no sentries posted?"

"We thought we were safe this close to the Havens. And Isildur, thought to give the men a treat by letting them rest a little longer before we headed back to the main camp."

"Foolish my son, I thought I had trained you better than that. You should always expect ambushes when close to the territory of your friends especially if your enemy is as clever as ours is."

"I'm sorry Father. I will try to do better next time."

"Thanks to the two strangers my son there will be a next time for you. How did you come to be hurt in the first place?"

"I was trying to save one of the other men Father. The creature got under my guard."

"Why were you without your shield?"

"I had been helping Andor hobble the horses and making sure the men were comfortable. I had left it by my tent."

"Your care of your men and horses is commendable my son, but I would rather have you than all the armies of Middle Earth."

"How fare the two strangers Father?"

" They sleep for now. I think whatever they have done has worn them out and the woman was wounded before she began helping the healers."

"I remember her voice calling me back. She kept saying that I should come back because my purpose was not complete yet. She kept murmuring an elvish word over and over."

"What was the word my son?"

"It was _estel, _Father."

Hope, thought Elendil, the tattooed stranger speaks to my son of hope and uncompleted purposes. I wonder…

"My lord King," a soldier came "You asked to be told when the strangers awoke. The man is awake but the woman is still asleep."

"Thank you soldier, go to my son Isildur and send him to my tent. I will be there in a few minutes." (I hope) he thought to himself

As he moved through the camp he noticed that his men were wary of the strangers but not afraid that was good as what he asked or would ask would put the strangers into contact with his men. He had reached the tent where the strangers had been put he cleared his throat and asked "Can I come in?"

A deep voice answered, "Enter."

Elendil did so and was surprised to see the man combing out the woman's red gold hair. He looked over the man himself and he saw a well built man handsome and he had the air of command about him. There was a jagged scar that ran down one side of his face and the marks were visible the strange numbers and above his heart was the symbol of his own house.

"You like what you see?" the man's voice rumbled again

He jumped slightly. "I do." Elendil answered

"And what do you see?" Eric asked

"I see a man and a woman I need to help me."

"Help you? You who have an army and two strong sons to help you, what could one such as you want from a ragged stranger."

"A ragged stranger? That may be but still a man of authority, a leader of men, and you have experience to share."

" Experience! Yes, experience to share the most recent have been some of the most bitter." And here Elendil noticed Eric's eyes cloud over with pain, his hands tightened on the comb.

"Yes our recent experiences have not been so sweet either. We have lost our home, and friends, and family too."

"At least your family has not tried to kill you, as mine did." the smoke and thunder voice whispered

"Why?!" Elendil asked his mind rebelling with the horror of what he had just heard

"They thought they had a reason I suppose but they never confronted me with it. They just attacked and without mercy." Eric's hand ran down the scar on his face his eyes were raw with hurt and anguish "My children, why?" he muttered

"Peace my lord. They will be restored to you." Gwyneth whispered

"But dear lady do I want them restored to me?"

"You did once."

"Yes, once I would have given anything to have my children by my side but I must consider them one more enemy to add to my extensive list." Eric said sadly

"They may yet be restored, Eric don't give up. Your son regrets what has happened. Your daughter is troubled but not yet resolved that she has wronged you."

Eric and Elendil looked at Gwyneth while she was saying this her eyes glowed softly but it was a greenish blue not the silver white they had seen before.

"How does she do that? Is she a seer?" Elendil asked

"I don't know. I know that she is like me but what she can do I don't know but I have a feeling I will learn." Eric smiled as he finished this sentence and also because Gwyneth had gone back to sleep.

"You came in here for a reason, remember?" Eric chuckled

"Ah yes, I would like you and your friend to help me."

"How?"

"As scouts, leaders of some of my army and also as envoys to the Elves."

"It sounds reasonable enough. I will do it but you will have to ask Gwyneth when she wakes back up because I will not speak for her."

"I will do so. I will send my son Anarion with some clothes for you and Gwyneth."

"What is wrong with what we have it is still good."

"Ah a man of thrift. Well then, keep what you have. I will still send Anarion to you to answer any questions you may have about us."

"Why Anarion and not the other?"

"I'm not sure but I think that Anarion will be friendlier. Isildur is a good son and a good leader but he is proud and sometimes forgets that a good leader listens more than he talks."

_**Meanwhile back in Washington…**_

He awoke in the dark. He knew he wasn't alone there were dark shadows all around him. He remembered what he saw last and began to weep.

"Oh come now Colonel Fury. Surely it's not that bad?" came the Secretary's snide voice

Fury's only answer was to whisper, "Forgive me please _**forgive me**_."

"Somehow Colonel I don't think it matters to them. Move him into position and begin the training sequence."

"_Yes master."_ came a shivery whispering voice

And Colonel Nicholas Fury felt himself being moved and then his true torment began.

_**Meanwhile in the Xavier Mansion…**_

Alarms started blaring. Lights were flashing and Wanda was beginning to have the mother of all headaches.

"Professor, what's with the light show? Are you expecting someone?" Wanda asked

"No, I'm not. Scott, status report."

"Professor there are missiles headed our way! They're going to be here in 2 minutes! What do we do?"

"Prepare for impact. Is everyone down here?"

"_Yes sir. All present and accounted for."_ came Psylocke's telepathic voice

"Should I try to stop them Professor?" asked Jean

"Ain't no time darlin'. They're here." Logan said as he grabbed Storm and threw her to the floor.

And the last thing Wanda remembered was the explosion and pain as she blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Recovery?

_Marvel's characters belong to them. Professor Tolkien's characters belong to him and his estate. I'm only borrowing them so please don't sue, I have no money. _

_**In Washington…**_

"How is our new friend doing?"

"_Very well, Master. He has passed through the first five levels of the program with ease. He is currently halfway through the sixth level now." _

"Only halfway? I would've thought the **great** Colonel Fury would've passed through level six with ease. It is a relatively easy level. It is full of things he has done before."

"_Yes, I know Master but the alterations you made to the program before using it on him is what is causing the difficulty…"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Watch him now Master it has happened several times over now."_

The Secretary did watch and couldn't believe his eyes. Colonel Fury had been strapped to a gurney and as an added precaution had been duct taped to it as well, connected to the Colonel's head was a something taken badly out of context it was part of a halo but instead of being screwed into his head it was merely taped on but it was forcing Colonel's Fury's eyes to watch the holograms the "training" program consisted of.

"_It's coming now Master."_

Ah yes the Secretary smiled he remembered this part the assassination of Xavier. He remembered … (_the crowds outside the studio were intense they all wanted to listen to the debate. Professor Xavier to speak for the mutant side of the question, the Secretary of Mutant Affairs to speak for the humans the question of the debate was should mutants and normal humans live together or be separate. The assassin was supposed to be able to get into the studio and quietly assassinate the Professor with him out the way the mutants would lose a respected voice or reason and calm all that would be left to them would crackpots like Magneto. The assassin was moving calmly through the packed studio he managed to get to a good position and was ready to fire when…) _

Fury screamed a harsh ragged, "NOOOOO!" The program whirred and rewound itself back to the beginning scene again.

"Why does he not fire? He's killed hundreds of dictators like that or had it ordered why he should balk at killing this one mutie." The Secretary demanded in a tight clipped voice

"_I do not know Master. But he has done this several times, he will not pull the trigger and the program keeps going back and starting over it is beginning to burn out. You did not compute for his force of will, his raw determination to survive."_

"DO NOT tell me what to do Arkady. I'm the Master, YOU do what I say, remember_?"_

"_Yes, Master."_

"Break Fury no matter what takes, break him."

"_That will take considerable time Master."_

"I don't care I want Fury to be the bag man for this. And we have all the time in the world the X Men are dead."

"_But Master if the X Men are dead why are you programming him to kill Xavier?"_

"Because Arkady when he assassinates the President it will be Xavier's face he sees and the idiots assigned to security for the debate will either use deadly force or lock him away in an asylum."

"_As you wish Master."_

Arkady still didn't understand what the Master was doing he knew he was privileged he alone of all his siblings was allowed to have a name and be free of the severe controls the Master had enforced on the others he wouldn't jeopardize his good fortune by asking too many questions when the Master was already angered. But if the X Men were dead why make Fury believe he was killing Charles Xavier? Oh well he had to stop the machine and begin working on Nicholas Fury to make sure he belonged only to the Master.

_**Meanwhile in Scotland…**_

Scott shook his head Scotland was a lovely looking place at least when the sun was shining he hated rainy days. He sighed and shook his head frowning as he thought of Jean and their plans to go sailing. Stupid brats he should have hit them harder.

"Penny for you're thoughts." purred a Scottish voice behind him

"Morning Moira." Scott said

"Funny ye should that from the look on yuir face just my guess would not have said your thoughts were happy."

"They weren't." Scott sighed "Jean and I had made plans to go sailing this weekend and now thanks to the wonder brats I'm here and Jean is in New York. I'm sorry Moira the weather's got me a little down I guess. What have you found out?"

"Well Scott, it was a drug that was used on the wonder brats as ye've been calling them and some good old fashioned brain washing."

Scott smiled grimly and said, "I wouldn't have thought those two had much brains to wash let alone scramble into attacking their D.O.D."

A quizzical look from Moira prompted Scott to explain "Dear Old Dad."

Scott sighed again, "Oh Moira, you don't want to see what they did to him I have and I can't forget it. The look on Magneto's face as they took him down, he was hurting, he didn't understand why his own children were attacking him I've learned to lip read and yes it's because of Sean and almost his last words as he hit the ground were 'Why? My children why?'"

At this point Jamie Madrox came running in, "Doctor MacTaggert! Scott! Come quick! Something's happened to the Mansion! I can't get anyone to answer me."

Scott closed his eyes and reached out for Jean.

"Scott what is it?" Moira asked

"Whatever happened they're ok? They may not be able to answer but they're alive."

"How do you know Jamie said…"

"You forgot the psychic link Jean and I share. The link isn't dead, not like when I thought she was gone forever. She's sending me pictures that they're trapped beneath the mansion she also says that X Factor can't be trusted **do not** ask them for anything, don't give them any information, just plain don't talk to them."

"That can't be true Havok and the others aren't traitors!" Jamie cried

"Easy Jamie, easy now. There's a good lad. Shush now" Moira crooned

"What happened to them is probably the same as what happened to some of the X Men, Jamie. We'll find a way to free them. Don't worry." Scott said softly "Hey maybe you can help me."

"Me?! What can I do?" Jamie asked

"You and all yourselves can help me free the X Men."

"Cool!" Jamie smiled jubilantly

"Moira pack up that research for the Professor and Hank to read and I promise I'll bring Jamie back in one peace more or less." Scott smiled

"Aye Scott. I'll have it ready."

_**Meanwhile back at the Mansion…**_

"Everyone who's awake sound off." Logan rumbled

"I'm here Wolvie." Jubilee said "And all the other Gen-X people are with me."

"Good Jubilee. Now go and carefully found out how much of the halls are still intact and for God's sake please be careful."

"Sure thing."

"Well, Professor what in the seven levels was that?" Beast asked

"What do you think it was furball?" Logan growled, "It was a freaking missile attack. Somebody wants us dead real bad. And when we get out of here I intend to find out."

"Oui, mon ami, Remy he agree wit you. Whoever did this gonna get a visit." Gambit was cradling an unconscious Rogue and settling her on the floor under his duster.

"Sure thing Cajun." Logan rumbled

The Professor watched both of them moving into the dark to help the GenXers find the extent of the tunnels. You could hear Logan his claws going snickt snackt down the hall, and you could see the Cajun because he had charged a card to be able to see better. He watched them or listened to them and could understand their anger. People they loved were hurt and they wanted to hurt those responsible back. He could respect that and to a small extent he felt the same. How many times must they rebuild this house? How many more times must his students, friends, and family suffer or fear because they were different? He could understand Eric's point now. And his last thought as he turned away to tend to a wounded Ororo was Where are you Eric?

_**Meanwhile back in Middle Earth…**_

"Again Eric. Attack again."

And he did. He moved into the different sword forms he'd been taught moving through them like they were second nature. His opponent smiled and said,

"Very very good. So much better than when you started this."

"Well what can I say I had a good teacher." Eric smiled back

"Now flattery will get you nowhere."

"Oh it might get me out of my turn for dinner tonight."

"Oh really! How does that happen? I might like to try that sometime."

"What if I told you that the wizard was coming back to dinner and I've heard from some soldiers that we are to be leaving with him."

"Some soldiers or one prince, hmmm?"

"I plead the fifth, ma'am."

"That will not save you from making dinner you promised me roasted chicken and other dainties and I'm not letting you winkle out of it."

"Fine then I'm not letting you winkle out of the dishes."

"Never said I was going to do so, now this time I attack you. Defend yourself."

And the clash and ringing of swords began again this time it was faster and if possible more furious than before the soldiers had stopped what they were doing to watch and formed a ring around the fighters. There were some good natured calls of "Watch her left Captain." "Move your shield higher Ma'am." Others still just watched in silence. Amazed no doubt at the skill of the one and the stubbornness of the other, the match would've no doubt gone on way past dark but for an unhappy accident. The defender had seemed to have enough and made a feint and then moved into the attack and the attacker was shoved from behind and fell forward the blade of the defender narrowly missing a joint in the other's armor. The match stopped to a shocked gasp of horror.

"Are you alright Gwyneth?" Eric asked

"Give me a minute to see you daft…" Gwyneth began

"What is going on here?" an angry Isildur demanded

"It was a practice match, Your Highness." Gwyneth said from the ground

"A practice match gone wrong it would seem. From this time on you don't use your own blades. Use the practice ones, if you please." Isildur said loftily ignoring the glares from two pairs of eyes.

The soldiers melted away to finish the tasks that had been forgotten in the small pleasure of watching the two Captains duel. As they discussed among themselves, they wondered at the oddity of The Lady falling like that.

"She were pushed she were. It weren't natural that fall weren't." one sergeant said

"You're right sure enough." rumbled another man "It weren't right did anyone get a good look at the soldier who pushed her?"

"Nah! He moved too fast, sir. Whoever it was he must be part fox to be so quick."

One man moving past heard all this and smiled. He turned and entered a small tent where he lit a small candle turned sat on the bunk and waited.

"Well, that was a bungled attempt. Idiot ! What were you thinking trying to get one to kill the other. That wouldn't work and the Prince stopped you. And why in the name of the Valar are you still here?!"

"You might want to lower your voice my lord Dergas. Yes, the Prince stopped the duel but that doesn't matter. My point was made and from other talk I've heard those two will be leaving soon for the Northern Wastes and therefore making you and your friends' minds rest easier. I'm still here because I wasn't planning on leaving until the second watch at least any sooner and I'd be missed. The men it seems genuinely like the Captains and are looking for the man who pushed the Lady."

"I don't think she's so much a lady."

A snort was the first response. "You don't think she's a lady because she showed you up in front of the Prince Anarion at a ball. Yes, we know about that and I'll tell you it wasn't the reason we did that for you."

"Why did you help me then?" Dergas asked

"We helped you gain this pathetic revenge because we want bigger things from you in the future and you **will** help because we will kill your sons in front of you if you even try to back out of this deal.

And with that the man edged past Dergas and went out into the night.

Dergas sat heavily on the cot and began to cry.

On the other side of the camp:

The smell of roasted chicken filled the air. After the duel they had gone back to their tent the water had been heated for a bath as soon as they had been seen walking away from the impromptu practice field. He let her go first and proceeded to get his food ready. When he entered the tent, he was amazed to see one of his shirts in strips on the bed.

"Gwyn, why is my shirt… Blast it woman! Why didn't you tell me!"

A small groan, followed by, "You know when you get upset your accent becomes more pronounced."

"Yes, I know all about my accent. Now why didn't you tell me you were hurt? Do you need me to help with the bandaging?"

"I didn't tell you because you would have made a big deal right there and then and it wouldn't have been good the men have enough to worry about without added anger that I was hurt. And yes, you could help me with this it's sort of difficult to do one handed."

A small chuckle, "I imagine it you would find it so. Now be still and keep your one hand pressed on the wound."

"I'm sorry for not telling you Eric. It was wrong please forgive me."

"I can understand why you did it Gwyneth. But please next time let me be angry. I've not met an assassin yet who could face me angry."

Gwyneth smiled and answered, "I wonder why. You go cold when you get very PO'ed and very still, you don't give any movement clues away, love. And that makes assassins nervous, considering also the fact that all you really have to do is barely move your finger to use your powers; I wonder why you make people nervous."

"Am I so terrible then?"

"The only one I personally would be more afraid of than you is Wolverine."

One arched silver-white brow flew upwards, "Really?"

"Really."

"Good nice to know I can scare you."

A polite cough sounded outside.

"Enter." Eric said as he moved out from behind the blanket they had arranged to provide a small space. He smiled to see who entered. "Well, fancy meeting you here Gandalf."

"Humph! Pleased as a cat in dairy I'm sure." Gandalf snapped

"What's made you so very charming this evening?" Eric asked

"I'm cold, tired, and wet. Not to mention I'm out of pipe weed. I've also had to wait an hour while Prince Isildur had his supper to ask his _**permission**_ to take you up north with me even though his father has said that you two were to accompany me to meet Gil-galad three weeks ago. And I'll tell you right now you may as well pack your things and be prepared to eat your food on horseback because we must leave now. Where is Gwyneth?"

"I'm right here. Grumpy."

Gandalf turned and had to stop himself from gasping in shock. Gwyneth did not look well. In fact, she looked tired and there was something else wrong but he couldn't quite place what.

"Well, do I have two heads? A wart on the end of my nose?"

"No of course not, don't be silly." Eric soothed "Come now Gwyn, Gandalf says we have to eat on the road."

"Oh baloney!" and she stormed out they could hear her ordering their horse to be brought up and moving further away looking for their under officers.

"What's wrong with her?" Gandalf asked

"She was hurt today some stranger nearly impaled her on my blade while we were practicing." Eric answered

"That would explain half the problem." Gandalf said softly "Do you need any help in packing?"

"No, I'll take care of it. You should sit have some food and try to dry out a little before we must needs go out again."

Gandalf watched Eric move about taking down the blanket and folding it carefully up as well as their few clothes they seemed to have brought with them. A big difference from his former life. A whisper in his ear made him jump, "A big difference indeed when you stop to factor in that he cooks now."

It was Gwyneth.

"You look tired my dear." Gandalf said

"I am tired. I've been helping my lords Isildur and Anarion go over their plans for the fortresses of Minas Anor and Minas Ithil. Not to mention trying to coordinate the training of the calvary, rangers, and the regular army."

"Some would say that is what aides are for." Gandalf said gently

"Well those that have said that didn't have my aides to deal with." Gwyneth answered

"Not much help, I take it." Gandalf retorted

"They mean well…" Gwyneth began

"Enough! You woman, eat your food! And you old man, finish your wine and take the pipe weed she placed at your elbow." Eric commanded

"Old man! Indeed!" Gandalf snorted pretending to be offended as he happily filled his pipe and began to send smoke rings around the small tent.

_Author's note: If there's been any major spelling errors it's because my computer doesn't like some (ok all of the Professor's work) I've tried to fix them but please let me know if I missed any and bear with me as this chapter has been difficult to finish because of family issues. _


	10. Chapter 10

Digging In and Digging Out

_What is the Professor's is the Professor's, what belongs to Marvel is Marvel's. I'm not making money from this so please no suing. Only Gwyneth belongs to me._

Wolverine was tired. Tired of digging and tired of rebuilding. He growled and popped his claws as he heard movement from up above. Remy who was beside him whispered, "What you hear Logan hein? Tell Remy what you hear?"

"Somebody digging down to us Cajun get the Gen-Xers back by the Professor and the wounded they can have guard duty. Let the Prof know what's going down and then get back here with anyone else who's able and we'll just see who comes down the hole. For who's ever sake it is I hope it's a friend 'cause if it ain't…" snickt-snackt went the claws.

Remy smiled and ran off down the passage. When he came back he had Beast and Colossus with him. "Here we are Wolverine now where do you want us?" Remy asked

"Why ask me you're all big boys capable of defending yourselves and all our hurt friends in the basement. My only wish is that we had those two flaming idiot brats to beat the crap out of them for not being able to have Gwyneth of Mags to block those flaming missiles."

"I understand the desire for Gwyneth's powers but why Magneto?" Colossus asked his voice sounding slightly tinny because of his metal skin.

Wolverine sighed with all that Colossus had seen he still didn't get it. "Piotr, Magneto could have messed with the missiles targeting system which are or can be messed with by messing with the electromagnetic spectrum. Now think about it for a minute and ask me again why I and I repeat _**I wanted Magneto here.**_

"I'm sorry Logan. It has been a weird day and all this I forgot I'm sorry."

"I know what you mean Piotr and don't let me get to you too much. I really want to clobber something right now and Wanda and Pietro just make grand targets at the moment."

"Hey Cajun! Where's Jeannie?"

"The Firebird be wit' the Headman trying to get the phone to Scotland to work and she be none too pleased it's on the wonky side." Remy grinned.

"Please Remy stop that or people will think you like all this danger and excitement." Beast teased gently.

"Now where de people goin' to git an idea like that Henri? Where you tell Remy hein?" Remy smirked and whirled his staff around his head a couple times to get the kinks out of his arm muscles.

"Will you shut up and spread out a little for cryin' out loud? The diggers will be down here in a minute why give them a good shot at you three?" Logan hissed from the dark.

"And who he think made 'im boss man? Cyclops? Remy think this whole situation stinks."

"Shut up Cajun or I'll tell Rogue about that time you stole a kiss from Gwyneth." Logan rumbled

"Now that not be playin' fair mon ami."

Remy and the others sank into silence as the sounds of digging above them stopped. Then there was a bright flash and then…

_**Meanwhile…**_

The Northern Wastes as the men called them were really rather lovely. Eric thought they reminded him of the best parts of home and Wales all mixed together of course it was nothing to sneeze at to travel in these lands. Gandalf had insisted that they take at least one pack horse and they'd stopped at one of the suttleries to buy more supplies. He looked over at Gwyneth she was dozing as she rode he didn't like the way she looked she was too pale and her sleep at night had been fitful. Gandalf and Eric had decided to let her rest and divided the watch between the two of them. It made for longer nights but in truth both were worried about Gwyneth. Eric was beginning to suspect treachery. He hadn't liked the reports before they had left the camp. Construction on the fortresses was going well but something niggled at him. It was something that had happened at the last party they had had to attend a Lord Dergas had been talking up his sword skill and had said he was better than Gwyneth and Gwyneth had happened to overhear she tapped Dergas on the shoulder and called him on the carpet for his boasting. She'd beat him in a minute flat. He remembered the laughter had started with Isildur first of all people and had rapidly spread about the room. Gwyneth had no smile on her face instead her face was sort of sad. Dergas had been furious and vowed revenge. Something since that night had been off and Eric didn't like leaving Isildur, Anarion and Elendil to face trouble without Gwyneth and him oh not that they couldn't handle it but he wanted to be there. He sighed he was turning into an action junkie if this kept up he'd be as bad as Remy Lebeau.

"We'll camp here for the night." Gandalf said cutting in on Eric daydreaming.

"May I ask why?" Eric drawled.

"Friends of mine are supposed to meet me here. And no you can't come someone has to watch the horses or we'll be robbed. I don't think Gwyneth is going to be much help tonight. You should check the bandages again."

"Really? How would I have ever lived this long without you around?" Eric snapped.

"Stop no fighting mustn't fight each other or enemy wins." Gwyneth said softly and to no one in particular.

The old wizard stared at the woman. This wound was obviously poisoned but he couldn't tell with what he racked his brains for any plant juice or something that could have had this effect on her and so far he'd come up with nothing that's why he was crabby. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry Eric, it's just that I've tried and tried to think of what could have caused this and I can't remember it's maddening but it was wrong to take it out on you. I'm sorry and can you forgive an old fool?"

"Yes, I'm no less worried than you are. Perhaps these friends of yours can identify the poison?"

"I hope so, but I'll warn you the elves you will meant are not like the Sea-Elves at the Havens. These are Sindarin Elves and they have short tempers and this one in particular is very temper mental and refers to himself in the royal we quite often. I do hope we can make a suitable impression to appeal to his aid."

Eric heard a laughing hiss above them and a voice drifted down from the tree, "N-n-not likely old one. We will eat you and your horrssssess and the pretty woman. Nasty SSSSindar not help you much." Eric watched in horror as a huge spider drifted down from the tree he could now see other eyes glittering in the forest behind them and his eyes began to glow reddish-blue. Gwyneth was still sitting upon her horse and the other horses crowded closer to her as if seeking her protection. The spider who had spoken was on the ground now inching closer to the horses one of them aimed a kick at the spider and sent it rolling away it picked itself back up and growled and shrieked and charged again. This time it got a two for one deal as two horse kicked it away to send it splatting against a tree. The other spiders hissed and murmured but they began to close the circle limiting the horses' mobility and sooner or later Eric knew the spiders would get lucky, this made him angry. He picked up one of the spiders and threw it against a tree it made a bigger mess than the first. He called to Gwyneth, "I don't know if you can hear me or not Gwyneth but shield the horses and yourself we are under attack."

She didn't move. The horses neighed and whinnied frightened by the spiders when wonders of wonders the horses' whinnies were answered by more horses. Gandalf then let loose a spectacular flash of blue fire incinerating five spiders at once. The other riders broke into a gallop and the spiders began melting away into the shadows but it didn't seem to matter the riders pursued them and shot them with arrows and stabbed them with spears. One group of riders stopped in front of Gandalf the leader of these riders was the most beautiful person Eric had yet seen. He was tall, slender and his hair reminded Eric of an opal it shone with its own light from within it was spectacular. "Well wizard we give you greetings but we must tell you that we are not impressed you let yourself be surrounded and if these are the kind of warriors the humans are fielding we are sorely tempted to stay at home. As you've seen we have troubles of our own to deal with."

"I understand my lord but my friends are not like most men and women they posses other gifts…"

And Gandalf was interrupted as Eric and Gwyneth struck the larger spider that had been descending to bite the elf lord's horse. Eric shielded the lord and his horse from the spider while Gwyneth shot a light arrow through its head.

The lord seemed shocked he stared at the two Captains for a moment before dismounting and bowing to them. "We had never thought to be saying this to humans but thank you. We will take you back to our halls. But what is wrong with your friend wizard she does not look well."

"That is part of the trouble my lord. I don't know what is wrong with her the wound does not heal properly and she does not respond to us like she should both of us suspect poison but we do not know what kind it may be."

"Perhaps our healer can help you. You two will dine with us and our personal healer shall attend your friend. When you are rested and ready to leave we shall travel together to meet the Noldorin High King and his councilor Elrond Half-Elven."

"I really do so hate to be the bearer of bad news but I don't think we're going anywhere anytime real soon." Eric said and pointed to the shadows amongst the trees.

"Oh wonderful." Gandalf sighed "I hope my lord that your men are ready to dig in until a relief force comes."

"We shall be ready to take all comers. You heard the wizard, dig in we all shall give the spiders a battle."

_Author's Note: Sorry if this seems short but I've got so many things I'm trying to juggle right now. Real life so often intrudes on writing but I promise to make the next chapter longer._


	11. Chapter 11

Battles

_As before all characters belong to their real owners and not to me I do this for fun and no profit except reviews. Sorry about the long hiatus but Real Life keeps intruding. But on the story._

Eric sighed heavily fighting Wolverine was infinitely preferable to fighting these spiders. They just seemed to keep coming. Nothing deterred them for long and they seemed to have an infinite supply of themselves. He muttered a curse in German and struck a spider that had been aiming for the wizard. "Gwyneth, dear, any help you could give would be greatly appreciated." He muttered.

"She hears you not." Thranduil said "Why disturb her?"

"Because she replied to a situation between Gandalf and myself even though we could have sworn she was asleep. Who really knows what she hears?"

"True." Thranduil said softly before adding, "Listen to the man my lady. We could use any aid you can give. If you don't help us we will die here."

That she seemed to hear. Her eyes opened wide and she saw the spiders and the ever shrinking circle. Her eyes flared gold and she levitated off the horse and then the gold shield that had been wrapped around her flared out and down and began to burn the spiders but it didn't burn the trees. The spiders began to disintegrate into ash and the others and the very outside of the circle began to retreat rapidly. She watched until the spiders had disappeared into the lessening shadows and then she collapsed.

A collective sigh of thanks went around the circle.

"Now if you can get her down from there Eric." Gandalf said wearily. "We can accept Thranduil's most gracious invitation. Eru knows we all need the rest."

"One moment please." Eric said. Carefully calling forth his own energy to burn the spider blood off his sword, he then too levitated himself into the air and grasped Gwyneth gently in his arms and pulled her to him.

Thranduil leaned close to the wizard and said, "Does he understand the bond between them?"

"He understands it well enough don't tell him the deeper ramifications of what has happened to them or he may well try to leave her again."

"He's a big fool if he does." Thranduil whispered.

_Meanwhile…_

The hole opened wider and a well known voice called down the hole, "Stand down Wolverine! It's me and Moira and Jamie Maddrox. Where's Jean?"

Logan growled and said something in Russian to Colossus. Colossus picked him up and threw him out of the hole. He then threw up Gambit as well and then he and Beast made a compromise of sorts to get each other out of the hole and then they stood blinking in the sun looking for their targets.

"Logan! I told you it was me! What the hell?" Scott exclaimed.

"Well pardon the crap outta me for not completely trusting you One-Eye!" Logan growled. "Somebody betrayed us, big time. Thank God those missiles weren't nuclear or we'd really be in the hole. To answer your first question Jean is in the basement with Wheels trying to get the phone to Scotland to work. But I've no doubt she already knows you're here. Hello, Moira. Thanks Jamie you really saved us this time are you feeling all right?"

"Well enough Logan but I hope you have something to drink down there, because I'm one thirsty Multiple Man."

"I think we can find you something my friend." Beast said gathering Jamie up in his arms and jumping back down the hole. Colossus followed suit with Moira which left Remy and Logan looking at each other.

"I'm not carrying you down de hole mon ami." Remy said with a grin. "You throw my back out."

"Yeah I know it's the adamantium but you got to admit sometimes it comes in handy." Logan smiled back.

"How come no one ever tie you with Gwyneth Wolverine?" Gambit asked.

"Because Gwyneth and I can keep a secret better than most people but the Professor knew somehow. I don't know how Gwyneth's never been an easy one to mind read and you know how much I hate people in my head."

"Oui d'accord. Remy knows well so why did you never claim her as yours?" She'd have stayed with you, I know it."

"She might have stayed but we weren't really meant for each other. We both knew it deep down. Now I'm going to check the fence line you want to come with me?"

"Sure mon ami I'll come with you. If I go back down in de hole, I just have to sit there and worry about Rogue."

"You'll worry about her anyway kid. Don't let it get you killed though; we really don't know what's out here."

_Back in D.C…_

Fury sat in the quiet of his own head troubled by what was happening to him. The whispers had ceased for the moment but he had no idea when they would come back. They kept trying to get him to assassinate Charles Xavier. He didn't want to. Charles was a good man. He didn't always agree with what the man did but he was _**good.**_ He could feel himself slipping more and more. Sooner or later he knew he was going to give in and give them what he wanted. He hoped the X Men had survived or at least Wolverine for Wolverine would give him what he truly wanted now. Then the voices started and Nicholas Fury began to scream.

Arkady moved quickly to one side as the bullets came screaming past him. They couldn't have hurt him really but he supposed it was instinct that drove him to dodge. The man still resisted. It amazed and frustrated Arkady at the same time. He hissed as he heard his master coming down the hall. Now if Fury fired again Arkady would have to protect the Master.

"Well Arkady? Has he done it yet?"

"No Master he still resists. His will power is truly amazing. I wonder if he is not like his friend Wolverine in more ways then he cares to admit."

"What do you mean? You think he is a mutant? No reports I've ever read have said that he was a mutant. Look into it."

"Yes Master." Arkady said and bowed as the man left. After he was gone Arkady shook his head. In some ways Master was a fool. Fury was no mutant. He was special yes but he was no mutant. Arkady had read files on Wolverine. The man was immune to telepathic probes and it took great amounts of mystical energy to bring him under control. He wondered idly if he would ever get his hands on Wolverine.

_Back to Middle Earth…_

Gwyneth woke up to a small room made of stone. It was warm and she didn't truly want to get up. She sighed and then the door opened and Eric came in.

"I know I didn't want to get up either but you must it would seem we are needed to get on the move again."

"Drat. What was wrong with me anyway? I could hear things but I couldn't respond as fast as I could have wished."

"You were being poisoned and remind me the next time we see Dergas I need to kill him."

"Now, now that is not proper behavior is it?" she smiled. Looking around she added "Where have you been staying?"

"Down the hall with Gandalf but I've been here as often as they would let me."

"Making sure I don't wander away?"

"Of course. I can't lose you now. Who else would put up with me?"

"Anarion and the wizard but that's about it." She giggled. "Now if you'd care to give me my clothes back."

"Unfortunately, your clothes had to be burnt they'd absorbed too much poison. Thranduil seems to have taken a liking to you he's given you some new clothes."

"Well that's me making friends all over the place. I don't know why I'm not this popular at home. Well then Master of my Wardrobe show me what our new friend has given me to wear."

Eric smiled at her. And produced an outfit done in greens and browns like the Elven Rangers wore. "Well does it meet with your approval?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Of course it does. Now step outside while I dress and then you may take me wherever it is that we are supposed to go."

"Gandalf knows his way about around here better than I do. So he'll be taking both of us." Eric said. "And I don't know why you're sending me out of the room it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Best not to offend the sensibilities of our hosts Eric, so just go outside, please. I'll call you if I need you, I promise."


End file.
